Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman
by JordanPhoenix
Summary: FF based on my song-fic. Phoenix has yet to realize that DENIAL is more than just a river in Egypt regarding his feelings for his former office assistant and Maya is finally fed up! Can Franziska and Edgeworth fix things for the dynamic duo before she leaves for good, or will they be too late? Part 1 of Turnabout Lawful Love. Phoenix/Maya. HILARIOUS new epilogue/cover by 6GunSally!
1. Lady in Red

_A/N This fluffy little romance transpires after T T/before the meeting of AJ – and its subsequent events - so this takes place just days prior to Phoenix's disbarment and subsequent adoption of Trucy, and will feature just the 'original cast'. I do absolutely love the adorable siblings however, and plan to include them in future fanfics, but let's first see how well this premiere one is received!_

_**Thanks so much** to my readers and all those who have favourited, reviewed, story alerted, favourite author or author alerted me. I appreciate it more than I can say! You guys ROCK! :)_

_***Slight spoilers for the JFA/T&amp;T games  
**_**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney is property of Capcom, I am not the owner of Phoenix Wright or its characters, because if I were _Phaya_ _would actually be together_ instead of only in my imagination and writing!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Lady in Red**

_Wright_ &amp; _Co_. _Law Offices_ – April 17, 7:30 p.m.

"Maya!" Phoenix Wright called up the stairs. "Aren't you ready yet? Gumshoe will be here any minute!"

"Five more minutes, Nick!" Was the reply.

"That's what you said for the fifth time in the past two and a half hours!"

"OK, so then quit asking!"

"Mr. Nick it's not nice to rush the birthday girl!" The tiny disembodied voice of Pearl Fey scolded.

The spiky-haired lawyer flopped down onto his desk chair and buried his head in his hands. _When will I ever learn never to argue with Maya Fey? I may be an 'Ace Attorney' in the courtroom, but I have yet to win any arguments or battle of wits against that girl for the past four years! It doesn't help that she's got a spirited 9-year-old as her defense council!_

He scowled in the upstairs direction of his residential loft, which was situated above the law office of his practice. It was also where his former legal assistant and her little cousin Pearl, had lived with him until a few months ago, when Maya's Master duties of Kurain Village had commanded them to move back there.

The separation of the two girls had been even tougher for him than he'd anticipated. Despite the fact that they'd kept in touch via regular letters and phone calls and weekly or bi-weekly visits, it just wasn't the same as having them with him all the time. They were, after all, the sister and cousin of his beloved late boss and mentor, Mia Fey, and he considered them family. Phoenix was very attached to Pearls, and loved the adorable little spirit-medium as his own daughter. And Maya, despite being seven years his junior, had been so much more than just his loyal employee for the three years she'd been at his side. She'd been his rock, his best friend…

_His love._

Phoenix gave his head a shake. Where on earth had that thought come from? Of course he loved Maya, she'd been Chief's jail-bait sister, and that was how he'd always seen her as well. But _love_ her, love her? Out of the question. She'd been just 17 when he'd first met her, a scrawny, giddy, _Steel Samurai_-obsessed teenager who'd insisted on calling him 'old man', so the thought of any sort of romantic feelings for her had been laughable.

Maya suddenly materialized before him.

_Then again, maybe not._

He'd been so lost in thought he didn't even notice he was no longer alone until an unexpected dramatic throat-clearing made him suddenly jolt his head up. His jaw dropped open.

The Maya Fey he'd always known was petite, about five feet tall, and forever donned in loose-flowing lavender acolyte robes that concealed her unfathomably skinny frame, despite her insatiable penchant for burgers and ramen noodles. Her raven hair was always in a semi top-knot atop her head, while the rest of the silky tresses flowed almost to her waist, and her slightly too-long fringe forever looked like it was falling into her eyes, which were usually sparkling with playful mischief. She had always been a cute kid, somewhat young looking for her age, that he had never looked at or thought of "in that way", and Phoenix had done his best to try to always mentally dismiss her as such.

Of course, certain events in the past couple of years had not always allowed him to fully succeed with the desired notion, but he'd still managed to maintain his composure and the boundaries of their friendship, at least on the surface, to both Maya and the rest of the world, Pearls notwithstanding. The innocent but somehow precocious child had always stubbornly maintained that he and Maya were one another's "special someone" and neither of them had had the heart to shatter her idealistic illusions and wholeheartedly deny the claim.

Now, staring at the woman in front of him, Phoenix wasn't sure he'd now be able to if his life depended on it.

His gaping reaction was ridiculous, he tried to tell himself. He had of course seen Maya since she'd moved. For most of their visits, Phoenix been the one to go visit Kurain, as it was easier for him to come up rather than having the two girls make the two-hour train ride down to Los Angeles. And since becoming Kurain Master, he had even seen her wearing clothing other than her ill-fitting garments; her regal purple kimono and robes she wore due to her new title admittedly were more figure flattering. The accompanying elegant bun she now always wore her hair in completed the look, emphasizing an ethereal face, with its former angular lines of youth now softened with age, into classically sculpted features against flawless porcelain skin.

So yes, Phoenix had absently noted that the cute kid he'd always known was now grownup Maya, who puberty had been kind to, but in a detached manner; the way one admired a valuable piece of artwork that could be looked at and never touched.

There was a world of difference, however, between seeing Maya Fey in clothes that were 'figure flattering' to downright 'flaunting!'

The birthday girl wore a scarlet mini dress, crafted from dazzling sequins on the strapless bodice, which enhanced a shockingly near Mia-worthy bust, while the fitted skirt fell over the hips and thighs, with a flourish of delicate chiffon flowers decorating the hip-length hemline of the garment, which left no shadow of a doubt that the formerly coltish teenage frame had now been filled out by nature into lush and ripe curves in _all_ the right places.

The unrecognizable creature that he'd always tried to dismiss as Mia's _baby_ sister was looking _very_ adult indeed!

Phoenix gulped, knowing he was staring, in a bizarre haze of mesmerized shock, and his heated face was probably the same shade as the killer dress, but he couldn't seem to help himself from keeping his mouth still slightly agape as he took the rest of the ensemble in.

A small satiny black evening bag was looped over the wrist of one well-manicured crimson tipped hand, adorned with gold bangles, and perfectly matched her black penciled heels. Red gloss was slicked over impeccably-lined Cupid's bow lips, which were formed into a smile of anticipation as she waited for him to speak.

"Take a picture, Nick, it'll last longer," Maya teased, when it seemed to become apparent that his helplessly tongue-tied state still hadn't abated.

Desperate to avoid looking at her like a ravenous horn-dog, Phoenix reluctantly tore his gaze from the bodice of the dress and instead focused on her exquisite visage, hoping to find something – anything! – more comfortably familiar there and looked into her immaculately made up dark eyes, then almost wished he hadn't. The golden black shadow on her half-opened eyelids coupled with the mascara on her long lashes, added a smoky and dramatic almost cat-like look. He was mesmerized by the deep swirls of brown that colored her pupils; copper coins scattered across whirled mahogany that he felt hopelessly lost in.


	2. Take My Breath Away

_A/N: As a long-time reader but very newbie writer to the wonderful world of fan fic, I just want to say I am so humbly honored, with all the thousands of Phoenix stories out there, by the fact that people have taken the time to read my little story, and a special thanks to the folks who've taken the time to review (always welcome!) You guys are the best, and inspire me to keep writing! Thank you so much!_

**Chapter Two:** **Take My Breath Away**

_Wright_ &amp; _Co_. _Law Offices_ – April 17, 8:15 p.m.

Maya at this point had abandoned her smile of anticipation in exchange for a look of complete perplexity. Noticing Phoenix still hadn't replied to her teasing quip made her wonder exactly what was going on his head. He continued gawking, as if he'd never laid eyes on her before; rather than looking admiring, as she'd so desperately hoped, he looked absolutely gobsmacked instead!

She was starting to feel a tad self-conscious now. Maybe she had overdone the makeup? But she'd worked so hard to thoroughly replicate the careful instructions the girl at the cosmetics counter had given – she had even jotted down notes while Pearly had drawn pictures! Was the red too daring or vibrant for her pale coloring? The saleswoman in the department store had so convincingly assured her that "men loved red" and that the combination of the color and cut of the dress would get _any_ man's blood pumping!

So why was her best friend looking at her like a gaping fish out of water?

Mercifully, Pearl unwittingly saved by the day for both of them, finally breaking the awkward silence. Bouncing in front of the lawyer, she rolled up her sleeve and glowered at Phoenix. "Mr. Nick! Aren't you going to tell your Special Someone how beautiful she looks right now?"

Grateful for the excuse of diversion to finally stop ogling Maya like a lame, love-struck teenager, Phoenix shifted his gaze to the little girl, smiling in spite of himself at the furious furrowed brow marring her doll-like face and finally found his voice.

"So, _this _is what you wound up getting when you girls dragged me around the mall for five hours today, huh?"

"Four and a half!" Pearls corrected, momentarily distracted into forgetting Phoenix hadn't replied to her prompt. "Mr. Nick, you _did_ offer to buy Mystic Maya whatever she wanted as her birthday present! You just handed over your credit card around noon and said 'I'm going to the electronics store, meet me there whenever you're done, go nuts'!"

Ah, from the mouths of babes. Sadly, it was the truth. Stumped about what to get a 21-year-old (he refused to buy her any more _Steel Samurai_ or _Pink Princess_ paraphernalia as a matter of principle, as it had seemed unfitting for a woman who was now old enough to drink!), Phoenix had offered to take the girls shopping for Maya's outfit, and had decided that would be her gift from him. After an hour of being dragged to about a dozen clothing and shoe stores, with _still_ no purchases made, Phoenix had irrevocably reached the end of his tether when the girl at the cosmetic counter had insisted he try out the new makeup for men line, insisting he use bronzer to highlight his "high cheekbones." When he'd refused, she'd then, without warning, coated his right thumbnail with a coat of gun_-metal grey _'male polish!'

After spending the next 15 minutes in the men's room peeling it off, the disgruntled lawyer had curtly handed Maya his Visa and told her to "go nuts" and announced he'd meet them at the Best Buy.

In hindsight, he knew he had nobody to blame but himself. He'd let _Maya Fey_ on the loose with his credit card – and told her to go nuts?! _He_ must be the one who needed to get his head examined! Whatever had he been thinking? They had finally reconvened at the electronic store, _three and a half hours later_, and at the sight of Maya, weighed down with about a half-dozen tissue paper festooned bags, Phoenix had broken into a cold sweat. He didn't even want to fathom his credit card bill the next month, and had hastily veered the girls towards the exit door, his dreams of purchasing a new cell phone for himself now vanquished.

And somehow Maya had _still_ managed to con him into getting them Samurai dogs for lunch on top of that!

Now, looking at the end results of the whole shopping excursion/ordeal, Phoenix finally understood the whole 'well worth the money' mentality. His beloved 50-inch plasma TV he'd finally splurged on for himself even paled in comparison. He thought he'd never seen his hard-earned dollars look so well-spent in his entire life. And no price-tag could ever be put onto the megawatt smile Maya was now bestowing on him as she did a little twirl.

"You're so great Nick! Thanks again for getting me this…I didn't break the bank too much, I swear!" She fidgeted with the neckline of the sequined bodice uncertainly. "Although I really _could_ have, since you didn't give me a limit! Yes, I know it took me a day to get ready and find the perfect dress that 'called me', but…what do _you_ think, Nick?"

Maya knew she was deliberately compliment-fishing, a tactic she was loathe to do, but getting a direct compliment out of Phoenix seemed to be as likely as Larry Butz keeping a girlfriend longer than a fortnight. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"You look amazing! Just look at you, Pal! All grown up now!" A familiar voice boomed from the doorway.

It was Detective Dick Gumshoe, who had apparently arrived and been welcomed in by Pearl while Maya had been trying to get Phoenix to say something about her ensemble that was non price or time-consuming related.

"Detective Gumshoe!" Maya screeched happily, rushing over to hug her old friend and momentarily forgetting Phoenix (who was grateful for his second reprieve that evening). "It's been so long! You look great! Is that a new jacket?"

"Ya, the wife got it for me," The stocky detective grinned shyly and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair, while the other proudly adjusted the camel colored trench coat, a vast improvement over the shabby green one that had been part of his usual attire. "Sorry I'm a little late. I had to pull over at a coffee shop twice on the way over here for her."

"It's all my fault, us mamas-to-be always needing the potty. It's the never-ending story," chuckled a voice behind him. A tiny, pert brunette, heavily pregnant and glowing, waddled from behind Gumshoe and gave a quick hug to Phoenix and Pearl before warmly embracing Maya.

"Maggey!" Maya squealed, squeezing the detective's wife. "I've missed you so much! You look fabulous! When's little Gordy due?"

"Four months." Maggey Gumshoe, née, Byrde, replied proudly, rubbing her swollen abdomen. "Although with first babies, you can never know, right? It could be later, or earlier. I'm so sorry to have to miss out on your birthday festivities tonight, but a crowded bar just wouldn't be the most comfortable place for me to be at...look how huge I am already! And it's not like I can drink anyway! But I just had to see you on your special day. You look so sophisticated! I just love your entire outfit! Is it new?"

Maya nodded happily and did another little twirl. "Nick got it for me as a present, because as of this day I can finally legally drink with the big boys! 21 today! Do l look the part?"

Maggey's eyes shone with warmth behind her glasses. "You look like a beautiful movie star in that dress Maya. Don't you agree, sir?"

Both Gumshoe and Phoenix looked up at the question, as the former police officer/waitress/ 'Goddess of Misfortune' had been known to address many people by that title, including Gumshoe on occasion. In this case though, her query was directed at the lawyer, who had finally run out of ways to dodge answering this line of questioning.

"What was that Maggey?" He asked, while hoping she wouldn't repeat it.

"The dress, Pal," Gumshoe spoke slowly, as if talking to a confused small child. He gave Phoenix a strange look. "My wife was asking if you like Maya's dress?"

"Oh, well um…Phoenix glanced idly at Maya, struggling to find words that wouldn't reveal what he so greatly hoped to conceal. "I don't know, isn't it, a little, er…tight? I mean, Maya, how are you getting any air in that thing?" He nervously ran his finger along the inside of the collar of his Polo shirt, which was the same midnight blue as his eyes. He prayed his face didn't give away his true thoughts, which were that _he_ was the one having trouble breathing!

A look of annoyance flickered across Maya's pretty face. "What!? _Tight_? Are you saying it makes me look _fat_ or something?"

"No he's not!" Pearls gave Phoenix an unprecedented sharp jab in the arm. "Mr. Nick would never mean to say something so _mean_, Mystic Maya! _Did you_, Mr. Nick?"

Phoenix winced in pain and rubbed his bicep. For such a tiny little thing, Pearls sure could punch (and slap!) hard. "Of course not!" he denied, putting a hand to the back of his head and giving an embarrassed smile. "I just meant, it's um, small, as in, there's not enough material! I mean, there's definitely enough to cover you! Just not enough to make you hot! No! I mean, to keep you warm! Cuz it's going to be cold tonight, and you should really wear a jacket!" Feeling like every bit the babbling buffoon he was sure he sounded like, he hurriedly grabbed his light jacket from the nearby coat rack and dropped it on Maya's bare shoulders. "Cover yourself up. You could catch your death otherwise!"

The four of them stared at him as if he'd acquired a second head.

"I am _not_ wearing a jacket!" Maya exclaimed, shrugging out of the offending garment, uncaring that it drifted to the floor. "This is a dress that's meant to be _seen_!"

"It's spring in LA, Pal," Gumshoe assured him. "And it's 80 degrees out tonight. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Things were getting way out of hand, and Maya was desperate to change the subject at this point. "Let's get going, shall we?" she trilled, with a cheerfulness she no longer felt. "It's getting late and we don't want to keep the others waiting." She gave Maggey and her cousin a huge hug as she headed for the door. "Thank you so much for watching Pearly tonight so that your husband could come out with us. You're such a gem, Maggey. Pearly, be a good girl for Mrs. Gumshoe, OK?"

"I need the practice, and besides, she's an angel, it's no problem at all!" Maggey waved her hand dismissively at the thanks and gave her husband a quick kiss. "And I'm happy that one of us at least gets to represent tonight! Have fun you all!"

But Pearl wasn't about to let things be.

"Why do you want Mystic Maya to cover up her dress, Mr. Nick?" Pearls asked, looking like she was going to cry. "I helped her pick it out. I thought she looked so pretty in it. Don't you like it?"

Phoenix felt like the world's biggest heel. In his lame attempts to play it cool with Maya, he'd invariably upset the little girl who he adored more than anything in the world. Bending down, he tousled Pearls' silky light brown hair and pulled her over to his side in a hug.

"Of course I like the dress, Pearls. I just worry too much about Maya…always have, always will. But she's a big girl now and can wear what she likes." He smiled faintly at his friend. "The dress is very…nice, Maya."

Pearl beamed, seeing this as high praise indeed. Gumshoe and Maggey also smiled at disaster averted, but although Maya had a grin plastered on her face as she murmured her thanks, inside she was inwardly fuming.

_Nice?_! She silently screamed. _Three hours spent on my hair, my nails, and my makeup, and I get told my __**dress** __looks nice? Nothing about __**me**__ in it at all? Would it kill him to just **lie** to me at this point and say that I look gorgeous?! _She stopped her thoughts and gave her head a shake. It so wasn't like her to be demanding and acting like a prima donna. It had to be due to the dress; red just made her take on a more diva persona.

That had to be the reason, Maya tried to convince herself, why she felt so dejected and ready to cry at the lukewarm compliment Phoenix had essentially been coerced into giving her.

_Happy Birthday to me, indeed._


	3. Enter The Edgeworth

**Chapter Three:** **Enter The Edgeworth**

_The Borscht Bowl Club_– April 17, 9:15 p.m.

The Borscht Bowl Club was a charming Russian restaurant, set in a double story stone-walled building, with tiled mosaic floors. On the lower level was a quaint tavern, featuring blue-tin ceilings and red velvet walls, mingled with twinkling chandeliers. Patrons sat, laughing and drinking merrily, at oak tables, equipped with plush velvet chairs. In the center of the room was a fully stocked bar, flocked by three busy bartenders and half a dozen wait staff. The focal point of the room was in the far right corner, which boasted a gleaming ebony baby grand piano. Sitting at it, tickling the ivories, was an obviously tone-deaf young man with slicked back blond hair, clad in a cheap tuxedo. He was, loudly and painfully, caterwauling along to the playing of his swing-style tunes. He didn't appear to take requests – although Maya would have been glad enough if he had succumbed to _her_ repeated silent requests to shut the holy hell up and please cease butchering Frank Sinatra already; Slick Boy was an adequate pianist but truly an atrocious singer!

All in all, that Saturday night the Borscht Bowl had a bustling bar atmosphere, flanked by scantily clad waitresses in black booty shorts and sleeveless cropped white blouses with a ruffled design in the front, accented with a black tuxedo tie. It was crowded and noisy, and so chilly that they may very well have been in Moscow, if not Siberia! Although she was reluctant to admit it, Maya was starting to regret her stubborn refusal of Phoenix's jacket within five minutes of the threesome arriving at their table.

He noted the goose bumps rapidly forming on her bare arms. "Are you OK, Maya?" While his voice was filled with genuine concern, a knowing glint lurked in his sapphire eyes.

Maya pouted as she rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms. "I guess they wanted to ensure we had the full wintry Russian experience? It is positively frigid in here! I can practically see my breath, Nick!"

Phoenix couldn't withhold a smirk. "So you're saying you wish you'd taken my advice and worn a cover up are you?"

"Oh, shut up, Nick!" Maya muttered irritably, pretending to be madder than she actually was while barely suppressing a shudder. Besides, being angry was making her feel a tad warmer. Not much, but a little.

God, she _hated_ when he was right! And the fact that Phoenix was always warm and she was all alone with her shivering suffering only added insult to injury. Did he _have_ to stand there, radiating heat like that? The top two buttons of his snug, short-sleeved shirt weren't even done up! Maya blushed slightly, trying to avert her eyes from the sight of a very masculine tanned throat and hint of broad chest she was privy to see. Phoenix's change of outfit from typical suit and tie into more casual, well-fitted jeans and Polo was a rather dramatic one. He looked younger, more relaxed, and hell, she may as well admit to herself if not to him, _sexier_ than usual. Of course she'd rather die than bolster his ego and voice the observation that on this particular night, the "old man" looked like anything but! No way. Not to Mr. "Nice dress". Damn him!

"However can you _not be_ frozen?" She demanded crossly, stepping almost nose-to-nose with him and poking her finger into his chest. She deliberately forced herself to look up into Phoenix's handsome face and not anywhere near his aptly displayed (and somewhat impressive) physique as she continued her tirade, all the while semi-consciously aware that their close proximity had somehow resulted in her now feeling _very_ warm indeed. "What are you Nick, some sort of human furnace? I have no idea how these waitresses haven't dropped dead of hypothermia already! They're wearing even less than I am!"

"That's because they're already so freakin' hot! They gotta wear something TIT-illating to show off their ASS-ets…amazing they haven't melted the place down!" An aggravatingly familiar voice suddenly crowed behind her.

Maya spun around at this obnoxious comment, intending to shut-up the jerk who'd made it, and found herself face-to-face with Larry Butz, who was suggestively waggling his eyebrows and grinning foolishly at his own wit.

"Only you, Larry," Phoenix grimaced and shook his head before Maya could tell The Butz just how much of an _ass_ he was! "More likely it's because the hard-working young ladies are so busy running around they have no chance to feel frozen. This place is busier than usual tonight. We still haven't had a server come by our table yet."

"Glad you could make it, Pal," Gumshoe affably said to Larry, rising from his seat and shaking the other man's hand. "We were waiting for everyone to arrive before we ordered the first round. Did you happen to see Mr. Edgeworth on your way in?"

"Nope, although the traffic out there is insane and there's barely any parking," Larry replied. "For all we know, Edgy may be out there right now wrestling for a spot. Am sure he'll be here soon enough." The "artist" who last time she'd seen him had preferred to be known as Laurice Deauxnim finally settled his lecherous brown eyes on Maya, which grew to the size of saucers as they drank her in. He let out a low wolf-whistle of appreciation.

"Speaking of hot stuff…somebody call 911! Holy tamale Maya baby, you are looking _muy caliente_ tonight!"

Maya threw her head back and laughed at the effusive flattery, her elaborately curled black waves falling off her uncovered shoulders and spilling down her back like an inky waterfall. Her earlier annoyance had immediately vanished. "Larry Butz, you kill me!" she rasped, still giggling. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're completely _loco, amigo_, but _muchas gracias_ for the compliment. You just totally made my night!" _At least _**_someone _**_notices and appreciates my efforts_! She added silently. _Even if it _**_is _**_LARRY!_

"Me, crazy? I've been called worse." Larry gave Maya a lascivious leer. "But not in this case, _mama cita_! You have filled out in _all_ the right places! I mean, dang, Maya, those knockers are _mucho grande_! How the heck are they being held up?!"

Phoenix's face, which had been further reddening since this whole exchange had begun, was now puce in color as he glared at his childhood friend. "Oh my GOD Larry, what the _hell is wrong with you_? Turn that hose of yours down already and have some shame!" _Before I tie a permanent knot into it!_

"I shall have to agree with Wright on this one, Butz." A smoothly refined and immediately recognizable voice intoned just then. "Cool your jets and have some dignity man! There is a completely full bar of unsuspecting females here for you to salivate over and practice your bad Spanish on, without poor Miss Fey having to be a victim as well."

Everyone beamed at the long-last arrival of Miles Edgeworth, Chief Prosecutor, dear childhood pal to Phoenix and Larry (and sometimes rival to the former), boss of Gumshoe, and fellow _Steel Samurai_ fan-friend of Maya's.

As usual, Edgeworth was appareled in his typical magenta suit and snowy white ruffled cravat. A regal and debonair gentleman in his late twenties, with ever perfect grayish-black hair and patrician features, Edgeworth had had more than his fair share of female admirers over the years. However, he'd appeared blissfully oblivious to most of them (Wendy Oldbag, aka "The Wicked Witch of the Witness Stand aside) and the only passion the workaholic former "demon prosecutor" had ever exuded had been towards his work and the law.

Such seemed to be the case no longer. Although her identity was momentarily masked in the dim lighting of the bar, a distinctly female, yet somehow _familiar_ outline, was now visibly standing behind the tall man.

Edgeworth stepped aside at that moment, and as the form slithered up next to him, everyone's happy expressions turned into ones of unmasked shock as they at last set eyes on the _very_ well-known figure he pulled possessively to his side before graciously inclining his head towards Maya. "Please accept my sincere apologies for being tardy on this festive occasion, Miss Fey. My companion this evening had a last minute overseas conference call she needed to tend to. Might I add that you look most fetching this evening." He gave a slight grandeur bow, which would have looked ridiculous if done by any other man, yet on the urbane Edgeworth, just seemed swoon-worthily chivalrous. "To atone for this however unintentional faux pas, do allow Franziska and me to buy the first round of drinks for everyone."

_Franziska von Karma_? The whip-happy, slightly psychotic in her quest for perfection prodigal prosecutor? Phoenix and Maya stared at each other, both their jaws agape in identical stunned expressions. The silver-haired German harpy, despite being Edgeworth's foster sister, was no friend to any of them. Phoenix certainly hadn't been the one to extend an invitation to her that night. What in God's name had _possessed_ Edgeworth to invite her to Maya's party?

Maya gulped and caught her former employer's eye again, the troubled expression on her face as clear as day.

_Worst. Birthday. EVER._


	4. A Southern Screw

_A/N: Two chapters in one week! Not something I normally am able to achieve, but I really wanted to get this story moving, and it seems to be getting longer than I'd initially planned from the original five chapters- although no more than ten, I don't think. Also, I'd hate to have the wonderful people who've taken the time to read my story think I'd commit the ultimate faux-pas and leave this tale **incomplete!** I know I personally hate when I see that here on FF, and promise to never post a story I won't finish and keep people hanging! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Four: A Southern Screw**

The four friends were standing there in a nonspeaking four-person wall for what seemed like eons. But in actuality, the stunned eight-eyed stare down at the two recently arrived prosecutors only lasted about a few seconds. Surprisingly, Larry was the first to recover.

"Edgy, my man!" He lunged forward with his usual gusto and grabbed Edgeworth's hand, frantically shaking it up and down as if pumping for water. "Long time no see! And Franzy! Looking good as usual!" He then lurched towards the infamous whip-wielding lawyer and crushed her against him in the world's most awkwardly suffocating clasp.

Franziska visibly cringed at the unexpected and obviously unwanted contact.

"Unhand me, you fool!" She hissed. Amazingly enough though, she didn't reach for her ever-ready weapon to enforce her command. Instead, she just looked helplessly about her, the desperation in her eyes so acute that Maya couldn't help but pity the other woman, in spite of everything. After all, who wanted to be smothered against The Butz?

"Mr. Edgeworth, no apologies required. Better late than never right?" Maya dragged together the rags of her composure and wedged herself firmly between her friend and his companion, who was still locked in The Butz's stifling embrace.

The act had the required effect of forcing Larry to loosen his clutch so the German woman could wrench herself away. Franziska stood there, panting slightly and looking simultaneously relieved yet winded, while Maya put her arms around the comely prosecutor for a quick, though nowhere near as unwarranted or inappropriate, hug. Edgeworth returned the friendly gesture readily, albeit somewhat stiffly. Despite his fondness for Maya, he had never been the fuzzy, physically affectionate type with anyone, despite the fact that they all knew he was a big softy under his occasional lofty exterior.

Turning then to his companion, Maya put on her most disarming smile, as if being congenial to the woman who had twice tried to have her wrongfully incarcerated for murder and then showed up impromptu at her milestone birthday was the most natural thing in the world.

"Miss Von Karma, so glad to see you after all this time," was her gracious greeting to her unwelcome guest. "While this is the most pleasant of, ah, _surprises_, we've always believed in 'the more, the merrier' concept. _Haven't we, _Nick?"

The gentle prod had the desired outcome of Phoenix finally snapping out of his gaping stupor and looking sheepishly at the two. "Absolutely," he agreed heartily, shaking Edgeworth's hand and flashing Franziska his most shit-eating grin. "Welcome, guys. It's been awhile, huh? We were just getting ready to order. You look lovely tonight, Ms. Von Karma. Is that a new dress?"

_So he's not completely incapable of giving compliments_ _to women, it would appear. _Maya reflected grumpily, all the while hating herself for being so uncharacteristically catty about such things. _Just __**me**__ apparently_. _I don't want to be so spiteful as to not acknowledge the turquoise knit dress makes her look less intimidating than her customary black garb. Nevertheless, it's a conservative, long-sleeved, turtleneck design! I'm dressed to kill…and even wearing a push-up bra! Yet still…nada. Not even a second glance._

Everyone seated themselves at the table, and Franziska smiled stiffly at Phoenix's earlier praise, as if the motion was unnatural for her. Actually, given her tumultuous courtroom history with the defense attorney, a snarl was probably much more customary, though in this instance, hardly appropriate.

"_Danke_, Phoenix Wright," she replied coolly. "It is something new that I picked up in Germany a sennight ago. While it is also spring over there, the weather is still chillier than here in Los Angeles this time of year. Although, considering the arctic temperature of this place…" she added pointedly. "I am most glad to be covered up somewhat, unlike your poor companion there, who is practically nude in comparison and appears to be morphing into a Smurf before our very eyes. Did you not think to tell her she may need a cover-up in this kind of environment?"

Phoenix looked flustered, although it was uncertain if it was due to the unsubtle complaint about his choice of venue, or the reference to said semi-scantily clad companion next to him, whom he was still avoiding looking at. "I-I, well, um, I _offered_ her one…" he stammered.

Thankfully, Edgeworth gallantly saved them from further embarrassment by cutting in. "Wright is not her keeper, Franziska," he admonished lightly. "Miss Fey is a grown woman now and can wear what she likes. I can certainly understand her wanting to be in her element on her special day and not be cloaked like a nun. And while it is a tad cool in here, it is nothing that will not be remedied by some warming liquor. I shall flag down a waitress to get that first round I promised everyone." He stood up and signaled to a server in the distance, waving her over to them.

Maya flashed a grateful smile at Edgeworth, even though she was smarting internally from the other woman's barbed remarks, which stung nearly as much as her whip would have. _Frigid, poisonou_s _**bitch**__!_ _Nearly nude indeed! It's not my fault she dresses like some Victorian-era senior even though we're supposedly the same age_. What hurt almost more was that Phoenix had neither defended her, nor spared her a second glance to seek the validity of the onslaught. _Although I may as well be dressed up in a habit, for all the good this dress did. Besides, if she thinks **I'm** indecent, wait till she sees what the waitresses here are wearing!_

Gumshoe was also in knight in shining armor mode that night. "Phoenix bought Maya that _classy_ dress, sir," he told Franziska. "For her birthday. It definitely was one that deserved to be seen. I gotta tell ya though, she's pretty covered up compared to the staff here."

If the scruffy detective hadn't already been hitched to the most adorkable, wonderful woman on the planet already, Maya would have married him on the spot. She flashed him a thankful grin across the table, and he sent her a surreptitious wink back.

Their waitress finally appeared at their table, and at the sight of the Pamela Anderson doppelganger, all the men at the table suddenly morphed from Sir Lancelot mode into a gratuitous gawking one. Although Maya certainly couldn't fault them for this, as she was guilty of such herself!

The busty blonde standing before them was donned into black tuxedo shorts that were so tight they appeared to have been spray-painted on. Her sleeveless ruffled white blouse, which looked almost identical to Edgeworth's cravat, was cropped, showing firm, tanned midriff, fitted just enough to afford them all a view of her ample bosom, which appeared to require no aid of a push-up bra. Black fishnet stockings covered long, shapely legs that appeared to go up to her armpits, set off by black stiletto heels. At her neck she wore a tuxedo bow-tie, and a small black top hat sat perched atop her platinum curls, which tumbled around her tanned face and down to her shoulders like a halo.

However, there was nothing _angelic_ about the way her long-lashed blue eyes were now ravenously devouring Phoenix, sitting at the front end of the table, as a provocative smile curled upon her plump, glossy lips.

"Hiya handsome," she purred in a sugary Southern drawl as she placed magenta colored talons on his bare forearm. "Long time no see. Where have you been hiding, sugar? I've missed you so!"

Phoenix blushed furiously, but made no move whatsoever to remove the overly familiar hand, or tear his gaze away from the pulchritudinous bombshell. "Tiffany! Hi! Ya it has been awhile, eh? Been crazy busy at the law office so I've not had much free time lately, heh heh."

"_Far_ too long," Tiffany pouted. "Our grape juice supply has been at a surplus since the sweetest thing I've seen since I left Birmingham stopped visiting me."

"_Visiting her_?" Maya echoed, her baleful gaze transfixed on the blonde sexpot, who was all but sitting in Phoenix's lap now as she perched her shapely hip on the edge of the table right next to him. "Nick, how do you know this – person?"

"Nick?" A look of confusion flickered across Tiffany's (overly made up) face. "I thought it was Phoenix."

"It _is_ Phoenix, Tiffany," he asserted. "Only my _good friends_ call me Nick. And Maya, I um, used to visit this place a few times a month for a spell after you and Pearls moved back to Kurain. Tiffany was the one who usually served me."

"Several times a _week_, actually!" Tiffany let out a tinkling laugh. "He'd be in here all weekend, drowning his sorrows in copious amounts of grape juice, for a good few months earlier this year. Always all by his lonesome too. I can't say I minded keeping him company during his visits though." She gave Phoenix a flirtatious wink. "Sadly, he never seemed to stick around until I was done my shift, though. I wouldn't have minded the company of a gentleman myself after a long night's work."

Phoenix put a hand to the back of his head and grinned like a lovesick puppy. "Ah, jeez, Tiffany, I don't know what to say! You never said anything of the sort…"

"I thought it was obvious," she cooed, batting her lashes. "What else is a _shy_ gal supposed to do to get a cute fella's attention?"

Maya was completely seething now. _If this broad is freakin' shy, then I am the Pigmy Queen!_ From somewhere inside her, she managed to conjure up a light laugh, even though she felt like screaming. "Tell me," she said sweetly. "What's a _birthday_ girl supposed to do to get a drink around here? I hate to break up this little reunion, but we're all feeling a mighty bit parched."

Phoenix looked flummoxed at the assertion; it was as if he'd forgotten the rest of them were there. Tiffany at least had the decency to look somewhat abashed as she reluctantly stood back up and flashed the table a megawatt smile.

"Pardon me, y'all," she cooed. "I didn't mean to shirk my duties by getting so caught up seeing this ever so distracting stud muffin again. What can I get for you lot?"

_A __**Screaming Nazi**__ shot would have been my answer before Slutzilla here arrived_, Maya fumed. _But Franziska is definitely the lesser of two evils. At least __**she**__ doesn't drape herself all over Nick like white on rice! I wonder if it'd go right past her overly bleached head or be a __**tad**__ too obvious if I ordered an __**Alabama Slammer**__ or __**Southern Screw**__? _


	5. Bros Before Ho

**Chapter Five: Bros Before Ho's**

There were a myriad of reasons that Miles Edgeworth had been forever touted not only as Phoenix Wright's all-time greatest rival in the courtroom, but as a genius prosecutor. His keen ability to surmise a situation quicker than most, and then react quickly and accordingly, was most definitely one of them.

In this particular instance, the perceptive prosecutor took one look at Maya's murderous expression, rapidly speculated a calamity about to ensue should she open her mouth to reply to the waitress's harmless drink order query, and beat her to the punch.

"We will have a round of Dead Lawyers, please. Thank you," he said simply, and surprisingly, with a straight face. Larry actually let out a snort, and Maya actually couldn't repress a titter herself as she waited for the blonde's reaction.

Tiffany paused for an extra moment, rapidly blinking her copiously mascaraed eyes a few times before smiling brightly. "Well, slap my head and call me silly! I didn't realize you men of law could be so sexy _and_ have such a sense of humor! Seriously though, what can I get you folks?"

"I ensure you Miss, while I can certainly see the comedic implications of the name, it is most definitely a real drink," Edgeworth assured her. "On the off-chance your bartender is not familiar with it, it entails a mixture of white crème de cacao, maraschino liqueur and dry vermouth." He flashed Maya a sardonic smile. "For the birthday girl's drink in particular, it appears a double would be in order."

"Mighty forthcoming of you to provide the recipe. Otherwise am sure this request would have made the bartender as confused as a fart in a fan factory! Ima try to hurry back with those drinks, but tonight is so busy the poor man's running around back there like a blind dog in a meat house! However, you got my word that anything y'all want, y'all _will_ get. After all, _your_ wish is _my_ command, fine sir, I mean, _kind_ sir." Tiffany gave another one of her flirty little winks and sashayed off, swinging her hips a bit as she did so.

The moment she did, Larry let out another wolf whistle and shook his head in wonder.

"_Lordy_, _Lordy_ have mercy! Forget _your_ twins, Maya! How the heck are _those_ being held up?"

Edgeworth actually let out an uncustomary chuckle. "While gutter-minded individuals could spend their time pondering about Miss Tiffany's gravity-defying attributes, I am more inquisitive about how I happened to get the demotion of 'fine sir' to Wright's 'handsome'!"

"Silicon doesn't sag, you fool!" Franziska erupted, glaring at Larry first before turning her furious face towards Edgeworth. "And if I'm not mistaken, I do believe the inappropriate strumpet had included the _both_ of you in her needless 'sexy' comment. Does this better please you, _Herr_ Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth's previous chuckle was now replaced by a shout of full blown laughter as he looked at the stormy-eyed woman next to him, whose thunderous expression rivaled Maya's previous one. "Franziska my dear, do not tell me you are actually jealous of the innocuous flirtations of a young lady simply trying to ensure a generous tip?"

"So what if I am?" Franziska crossed her arms sulkily. "That man-eater was about as _innocent_ as Dahlia Hawthorne! I thought it was bad enough that she was on the verge of giving Phoenix a _lap dance_ before Maya intervened! But then to be making innuendos to _you_ right before my eyes shows an incredible amount of disrespect. Did she not _see_ the ring on my finger?"

Edgeworth managed to stifle another laugh and put his arm around his irked fiancée, pulling her closer to him, although a glint of amusement lingered in his dark grey eyes. "I assure you, _meine dame_ that I only have eyes for you. As proven by said betrothal ring on your finger. So please keep calm and keep your whip away tonight, like you promised me."

The full weight of the exchange between the two of them finally sunk into the other four guests at the table. Although apparently quicker to some than others.

"Sir, you and Mr. Edgeworth are engaged? Congratulations!" Gumshoe beamed at his superiors.

"The old ball and chain, huh? Cheers to that! Wowee, Franzy, you could ice-skate on that rock! Way to go Edgy!"

"I'm so happy for you, Mr. Edgeworth and Miss Von Karma! All the best!"

"She was _not_ about to give me a lap dance! She was just being friendly to me and Edgeworth and _you all _are the ones being disrespectful with your comments! What, wait, you guys are _engaged_?"

Unlike Edgeworth, whose brilliance was carried with him both in and out of the workplace, it seemed the other present legal mastermind left all his brain cells behind in the courtroom.

Now it was Maya's turn to be irate again. "Yes, Nick, Mr. Edgeworth and Miss Von Karma just made that _abundantly_ clear! If your mentality wasn't still prioritizing a certain _pneumatic nympho_ this whole time, you'd have clued into that by now!"

Phoenix blushed at the accusation, but looked at her in consternation. "How can you say such slanderous things about a woman you've only just met, Maya? Based on no evidence at all you're calling her virtue into question?"

Maya's face reddened too, although more in anger than embarrassment. "I think a _better_ question here, Nick," she snapped. "Is why one of your best friends has just announced his engagement and your priority is defending some _waitress_ instead of congratulating him!"

So the story went in the on-going battle of wits with Maya Fey that he had yet to win, Phoenix mused. Score: Maya, 10,000, Wright, 0. But she was dead-on with this particular argument, inexplicably maddening though she was behaving.

He turned his attention to the couple and gave them a genuine smile. "My apologies for my delay in conveying my happiness to you lovebirds. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, Wright," Edgeworth smiled wryly. "I will accept the world's most delayed reaction of felicitations, under the premise that the next round of drinks is on you."

"Deal," Phoenix said with a grin.

"Maybe you're right, Nick." Maya suddenly changed tactics and smiled sweetly at him, the earlier dispute between them apparently forgotten. "Perhaps I _was_ too hasty in my snap judgments about your _lovely _friend. Hey, perchance I've been wrong in judging quite a few people in _my_ life. Take Larry here for instance. I've always thought he was an irresponsible, goofy guy with a tendency to have terrible luck with law as well as the ladies and should never be taken at all seriously…"

"Hello, I'm _right here_, you know!" Larry objected, scowling.

Maya disregarded this and went on. "But as stated, maybe I was wrong to have dismissed him, and his previous declarations of affections towards me in the past! After all, in the last year he's evolved into a career as a well-respected artist of children's books, and even has a car now. Most of all, he hasn't needed you to defend him in court on some bogus murder charge for _at least_ the last couple of years…"

"Maya, where are you going on with his?" Phoenix demanded, alarm beginning to creep into his voice now.

"I mean I should follow your shining example of being so open-minded about people and giving them the benefit of the doubt!" Maya flashed him a dazzling smile before directing it towards Larry, who was all but swooning as he looked back at her with a dopey expression. "Larry, you've asked me out a few times in the past few years and made it clear you found me attractive way before I said _yes to this dress_." She tossed her satiny hair over her shoulder and looked meaningfully at Phoenix before she continued. "How would you feel about me taking you up on that offer? Assuming, of course, that it still stands?"

"_Larry?" _Phoenix stared at her in disbelief. "Are you _kidding_ me? Maya, tell me you aren't serious. You absolutely _cannot_ go out with Larry Butz!"

Maya raised a perfectly shaped brow. "Oh, I can't, Nick? And _why_ not, prey tell?"

"Yeah, Nick, what the hell? Why you gotta try to c-block your bro for?"

"_Because_!" Phoenix now had beads of visible perspiration forming at his temples. "Because, Larry, you _are_ indeed, my bro! You dating Maya is a direct violation of _The Bro Code_!"

"The Bro Code, Pal?" Gumshoe looked at Phoenix with a bewildered expression and scratched his head. "Is this some sort of legal code of conduct us detectives just aren't aware of?"

Edgeworth smirked and tapped his forehead. "Considering this legal code literally just materialized from the depths of Wright's imagination and out of his mouth, Gumshoe, I would say surely not, as it is the first _I've_ heard of it."

"I did _not_ make this up!" Phoenix protested. "It is an indisputable real deal, and has a number of rules and regulations that legitimate bros, _friends_, if you prefer, under no circumstances, are to infringe upon. Look it up online!"

"Your rationale fascinates me, Wright. I believe I will do just that." Edgeworth pulled out his smart phone and tapped a few times on the screen. "_Eureka_! I found it!" He then looked up with a disapproving frown. "Do _not_ tell that you are actually going to try to use the beyond offensive clause of _bros before ho_'_s _in this instance?"

"_What_?!" Both Franziska and Maya shrieked in infuriated unison.

"No, not _that_ one Edgeworth!" Phoenix exclaimed and desperately grabbed the other man's phone, which was still on the site listing of The Bro Code's rules and regulations. "_Take that_! _This_ one is the applicable clause I meant!" He cried triumphantly, rising from his chair and holding up the BlackBerry high like a trophy. He pointed at the screen. "_A bro NEVER under ANY circumstances gets with or even attempts to get with another bro's girl_!"

"Oh, man, you're right Nick. _Respect_," Larry looked genuinely humbled. "Although I kinda thought I'd broken that rule years ago when I hit on Iris!"

"See? I told you I didn't make it up!" Phoenix put his hands on his hips and smiled triumphantly.

"_Objection_! Well played indeed, Wright," Edgeworth said dryly. "You would absolutely be righteous if you were to have voted Larry off the island for making a play for your ex-girlfriend, which I must say am surprised you didn't at the time. _However_," he smirked. "While former and current lovers are presumably pertinent, I fail to see how with Miss Fey, who falls into neither category, it is _at all_ applicable in this case?"

His euphoric feeling of victory slowly draining from him, Phoenix slowly slunk back down on his chair, feeling as bested as he did in the courtroom when Edgeworth counter-attacked him with factual logic to which he had no sustainable retort.

After all, the prosecutor had spoken nothing but the truth, the defense attorney realized despairingly. Maya was neither his former or current girlfriend, so there was _no rule_, _argument or justifiable reason_ that could be enforced to dissuade Larry from dating her. With a heavy heart he looked forlornly at The Butz and then at the gorgeous young woman sitting next to him.

_There's nothing I could possibly do or say to keep from losing her at this point_, he thought dejectedly. _Nothing at all_.


	6. Peter Stroker and Anita Lai

**Chapter Six: ****Peter Stroker and Anita Lai**

Fortunately, Phoenix wasn't given much time to wallow in his newfound misery, as Tiffany returned at that moment with a half dozen Dead Lawyer drinks on her tray and a beguiling smile on her lips.

"Here you go y'all. Please pardon the delay folks, I've been running all over hell's half acre tonight!" The waitress busied herself by personally setting down everyone's drink directly before them, saving Phoenix's for last. She then "accidentally" brushed the side of her cleavage against the blushing lawyer's face as she leaned over to place his drink down. "_Oops_!" She giggled, looking the furthest thing from embarrassed as could be. "_So_ sorry about that handsome, how clumsy of me."

"Um, no worries at all, Tiffany." Phoenix turned an even deeper shade of crimson, grateful for the distraction from his earlier tormented thoughts. "At least you didn't spill the drink _on_ me or in my lap, right? Heh heh."

Maya quickly raised her glass to her face to hide her grimace at this exchange. A non-drinker for the most part, she found herself cringing as she took a sip of the unexpectedly strong drink that was undeniably, as Edgeworth had requested, a double. _Aptly named drink indeed. Dead Lawyer __**and**__ a dead spirit medium if I have any more of this. _

"Well sugar, if I'm ever the cause of making your pants get wet, I'd have to ensure that I helped you dry them off, wouldn't I?"

Maya took her glass and tipped the entire remains of the drink into her mouth to keep her from saying anything regrettable, gasping at the fiery sensation going down her throat. Franziska caught her eye, looked over at the fawning waitress and Phoenix, discreetly wrinkled her nose in disdain and pretended to stick a finger down her throat in a gagging motion. Maya spluttered with unexpected laughter, nearly spewing her drink out of her mouth.

Although if she _had_ happened to have 'accidently' spit the concoction all over Tiffany, as surely as the waitress had 'accidentally' brushed herself against Phoenix like a _cat in heat_, would it _really_ have been such an epic tragedy?

_Well, the horny bitch would finally have a lawyer all over __**her**__ then, wouldn't she? _Maya giggled to herself as she barely resisted the temptation to fulfill her fantasy_. Albeit the __**Dead Lawyer**__ variety!_

The exchange between her and Franziska was not missed at all by the ever-observant Edgeworth, who simply gave his fiancée a subtle nudge to the side and smiled conspiratorially at Maya, whose cheeks burned at having been busted. The expression on the prosecutor's face was a mixture of mirth, and to her chagrin, _sympathy. _

Also quite possibly relief, since the attentive waitress's attentions were solely focused on Phoenix this time around. Of course, it probably helped that Franziska had very visibly rested her head on her fiancé's shoulder and given him a can't-miss kiss on the cheek the moment Tiffany had arrived at the table.

Maya couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy and wistfulness at how easily the other woman was able to 'mark her territory.' _She_ of course, was in absolutely no position to 'stake her claim', since Phoenix wasn't even her _boyfriend_, never mind fiancé!

So there she miserably sat, holding back her helpless frustration while idly trying to continue conversation with the rest of the group. She discreetly ensured her back was turned to the gruesome twosome, while wishing she had another drink to help obliterate what was turning out to be the most atrocious of nights, even with the unusually benign Franziska Von Karma on her best behavior!

Suddenly a loud whoop was heard across the bar, and an adorable young man with curly auburn hair and glasses jumped up onto his chair, clanging a spoon against his glass and beaming from ear-to-ear as he did so.

"Everybody, may I have your attention, please!" The ecstatic guy crowed, cupping his hands around his mouth and using them as a megaphone. "My name is Peter Stroker. This gorgeous gal here is my brand-new fiancée, Anita Lai!" He gestured to the female seated at his table, a sweet-faced Asian girl, who had her hands pressed up against her flushed pink cheeks as she smiled adoringly at him. "Anita here has made me the happiest man on God's green earth tonight because she has just agreed to be my wife! To celebrate the future Mrs. Anita Stroker, I'd like to buy a round of Mind Eraser shooters for everyone here…all on me!"

_A Mind Eraser_, Maya thought in amused disbelief. _I'll certainly drink to that! Hope it's as appropriately named as the last cocktail!_

"Good heavenly days that is _so_ romantic, idnit?" Tiffany cooed, clasping her hands to her chest and swooning slightly. "Imagine a man loving a woman so much! Bless his pea-pickin' lil' heart!"

"I think he's a fool to be squandering so much money to celebrate with a room full of strangers that he doesn't even know," Franziska declared. "I've never understood you foolish Americans needing to make every single aspect of your lives a larger than life public spectacle. Quite tacky."

"His heart is in the right place, although I do agree this is a most frivolous expense," Edgeworth agreed. "I personally believe moments like this should be private, though."

"I'm just happy to have a free drink!" Gumshoe laughed.

"I think it's sweet too," Maya sighed. "To have a man be so madly in love with his woman he doesn't care if the whole world knows it!"

"You wouldn't catch _me_ making a public spectacle of myself like that!" Phoenix exclaimed. "I'm with Edgeworth on this one, these moments are meant to be just between the couple themselves. There's no need to be so dramatic in your actions just because you love a girl. Besides, we're _lawyers_. We have to at least _attempt_ to maintain the dignity of our office."

Larry stared at Phoenix incredulously at this proclamation, which honestly sounded like something more suited to have come from Edgeworth. The artist opened his mouth as if to say something to negate the uncharacteristic statement the defense attorney had just made, but Gumshoe caught his eye and inconspicuously shook his head. So Larry shut his trap and instead effected his most mournful expression.

"I don't see what's so terrible about telling the whole world how much I love my girl. That Stroker guy is just lucky the Lai chick said yes since he popped the question in public! I remember I proposed to a girl once," Larry added glumly. "At a football game. I had the 'will you marry me Libby' message spelled out on the blimp that flew above the crowd to make it extra romantic, too. But she still refused! She ducked out to the bathroom during second quarter and never came back!"

"Wait, wasn't that Libby Doe, back in high school, senior year?" Phoenix recollected, rubbing his chin with one hand as he conjured the memory. "And wasn't that only your _second_ date?"

A loud giggle erupted from Tiffany just then, which she immediately tried to mask as a cough.

Maya shot her a dirty look. Yes, Larry Butz was a walking comic-tragedy of a man when it came to his love life, and they'd all had a few guffaws about it over the years. But for the waitress, who was a complete stranger, to do so struck her as most unkind. After all, they'd known and loved The Butz for years, despite all his shenanigans; he was _their _friend.

Tiffany caught the hostile glance, and sobered slightly, rapidly morphing back into server mode. "I'm going to get those Mind Eraser shooters for y'all now," she said quickly. "Is there anything else you folks would like?"

"Hey Pal, I know you said you'd get the next round, but I have to at least get the birthday girl her next drink," Gumshoe told Phoenix. "Please bring back a beer for me and a Cosmopolitan for Maya, Miss. It was my wife's favorite drink, but since she's expecting and can't have it right now, she made me promise that we'd have one for her."

"Sounds good," Phoenix smiled. "Tiffany, a round of beers and a Cosmo martini is!"

"You got it, sexy. I'm right on top of it." The bar wench ran her nail lightly over Phoenix's forearm and flashed her now customary wink before heading off.

"And on top of _him_, no doubt, if she had her way." Maya hadn't even realized she'd muttered the words aloud until Larry, who was seated next to her, nearly choked on his drink trying to stifle his laughter. She blushed furiously at the slip up; the cocktail she'd so hastily consumed had loosened her tongue dangerously.

"What was that, Maya?" Phoenix asked, looking over at the two of them with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Nothing at all," Maya replied innocently, opting to forego decorum altogether and relieving Gumshoe of his barely touched Dead Lawyer, draining it in one gulp. No doubt the detective was trying to pace himself and had switched to a lighter beer, as he knew he'd be driving later that night.

Phoenix frowned. "Isn't it a bit too early in the game for you and Larry to already have 'inside' couple jokes?"

Was he for real? Maya wondered, looking at him with exasperated disbelief. After suffering through him and Tiffany's grotesque little 'mating dance' all night, _Phoenix_ was actually trying to play this card?

"Don't worry, Nick," she scoffed, starting to feel the effects of the drinks in her system now but not quite at complete inebriation level yet. "We are light years away from being as chummy as you and your octopus friend there!"

"_Hang on_! Just what is _that_ crack supposed to mean?" Phoenix demanded.

"Oh, gimme a break Nick! Don't you dare play dumb with me! She's had her hands…hell, her whole _body_ draped all over you like a cheap suit all night and you've been loving every minute of it! Just admit it!"

"I see no reason to need to justify _my_ actions, or that of a friendly waitress, to _you_ at all," Phoenix stated, obviously struggling to control his temper. "Maya, you're being ridiculous."

"No, _you're_ being ridiculous if you're going to deny the fact that you've been salivating all over each other like a couple of horny dogs all this time! Why don't you just cut to the chase already and take her out back so you can _sniff each other's butts_?"

Phoenix reeled back as if she'd slapped him. "You're _way _out of line, Maya Fey."

"Well, hell's bells, woman! I'm going to have to agree with the fetchin' fox on this one," a sugary Southern drawl unexpectedly uttered. "Although, if I'm guilty of committing a crime of any kind, I'd reckon that I'd get the chance to at least defend my actions before I'm sentenced to a hangin'."

Maya gulped as she looked up just then and saw a _very_ unimpressed looking Tiffany, laden with drinks, standing at their table. For the first time that night, the bubbly blonde was not smiling. And from the turbulent look on her face, she'd obviously heard _everything._


	7. It's My Party & I'll Cry If I Want To

**_A/N: I haven't played the Miles Edgeworth games yet... but as much as I like Franziska, I found her to be a very difficult character to write because unlike the other characters, I've not really seen much development with her. So as much as I love her crazy, whip-happy side, I tried to make her less one-dimensional, and have a hint of a softer side as well, while trying to keep her trademark snark. Just writing this as a disclaimer for anyone who thinks I made her too OC!_**

**Chapter Seven: ****It's My Party and I'll Cry If I Want To**

Maya's mouth was completely dry as she guiltily forced herself to look into the waitress's stormy eyes, which were shooting off sparks of fury in her direction.

"Goodness gracious! I hope I'm not causing any trouble here," Tiffany cooed, her syrupy sweet voice tinged with venom. "It appears I've stumbled upon some sort of lover's quarrel, for which I must beg your pardon. I had no idea, stud-muffin', that you and this meaner than a wet panther of a little girl, who likes comparing me to _tentacled sea creatures_ and _bitches in heat_, were an item." Maya winced at the realization of just how much the waitress had overheard. "But up until this very moment I'd always been under the impression that you were a free agent, Nick."

THAT DID IT! Her embarrassed discomfort completely annihilated, Maya literally saw red.

"_Nick_? NICK? Listen, _Booberella_, let me make something clear. His name is _Phoenix_ Wright. Nobody, but _nobody_ calls him Nick but _me_. You got that?"

"Um, I call him Nick, too…" Larry interjected feebly.

Nobody paid any attention. All eyes at the table were on the incensed Maya and steely-eyed Phoenix, whose face was flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"Maya, I have no idea what's gotten into you tonight!" He yelled. "First you make inappropriate comments towards poor, clueless Larry, who doesn't know better not to take you seriously…"

"Hello, do you people _not see _me?" Larry muttered.

Phoenix ignored him, he was too busy getting worked up and was in full courtroom lawyer, finger-pointing mode. "Plus you've been making unprecedented acerbic remarks, staring daggers at me all night for who knows what reason, and _now_ you go and insult this nice waitress about her, um, endowments for no apparent cause. What the hell is your _problem_?"

"Yeah, why ya done got yer knickers in twist, missy?" Tiffany pursed her pillowy lips, her expression still livid. "Don't go gittin yer gussie up, cuz I ain't the type of hussy to mow another girl's grass, ya hear? So tell me something, _Nick." _She looked contemptuously at Maya. "I never saw a ring on your finger, so I'd done assumed you were fair game. Is _Harlot O'Hara_ there your girlfriend or what?"

"M-me? A harlot?!" Maya was spluttering with rage, she was so angry. "Says the girl in the barely-there Daisy Duke shorts she can't even bend over in and the implants ready to bust the seams of that handkerchief she's passing off as a shirt!"

"I ain't got no dang_ implants_!"

"_Yeah, right_, Silicon Valley, and this stifling bustier I'm wearing under this damn dress is actually making breathing _easier_!"

"_Objection_!" Phoenix exploded. "That's _enough_, Maya! Tiffany, I'm so sorry. No, Maya here is _not_ my girlfriend. She's just had a few too many drinks tonight, or is possibly PMSing…"

The tension-filled silence at the table following his last words was deafening. Even Tiffany looked shocked. Everyone's eyes now switched abruptly from Phoenix to Maya, who had risen from her seat and looked like a volcano about to erupt.

"Oh man…" Larry whimpered, burying his face in his hands and sliding down so low in his chair only the spiky tips of his hair could be seen.

"You porcupine-headed _prick_!" Maya hissed and without further warning, promptly tossed her martini right into Phoenix's astonished face before storming away from the table.

Tiffany wisely chose this moment to make a hasty retreat.

Phoenix sat there, spluttering, while droplets of icy vodka and fruity mixture dribbled down his face from his hair and onto his shirt. He gratefully accepted the handful of paper napkins Gumshoe hastily handed him and tried to dry himself off as best as he could with the flimsy material.

"Oh well," he smiled weakly, attempting humor to diffuse the apprehensive atmosphere. "At least it wasn't hot coffee this time, right?"

None of his friends returned the smile, just continued to gaze at him silently.

"W-what?" he finally asked, looking genuinely bewildered. "What are you all looking at me like that for? As if _I'm_ the bad guy here!"

Gumshoe wordlessly busied himself wiping the wet areas on the table left over from Maya's drink-flinging.

Larry, still slumped low in his chair, let out a barely audible grunt.

Edgeworth crossed his arms and tapped his finger, staring soundlessly at Phoenix.

"Are you serious, you fool?" Franziska finally snapped, rising from her seat and (discarding her earlier promise to Edgeworth) cracking her whip against the defense attorney's forearm with a rapid sharp flick. Phoenix cried out in surprised pain, and she glared at him before turning to face Edgeworth, who was seated next to her. "Excuse me, Little Brother," she said sweetly, "But could you please move aside? I need to use the restroom."

Edgeworth raised a well-groomed eyebrow. "Are you seriously still going to call me that even though we're now engaged?"

A cheeky smile flickered across the German prosecutor's normally stern features. "Forgive me, _Miles_. Force of habit, you see. It's hard to undo decades of custom within just a week."

"Uh huh," he smirked, a teasing spark in his eyes. "And you just _happen _to suddenly need to use the facilities at this particular moment, do you?"

"What can I say?" Franziska gave a little shrug, feigning insouciance. "When a lady has got to go, she's got to go, right?" She squeezed past her fiancé and once out of sight from her table, hastened her steps to the ladies' room, where she found the birthday girl dabbing at her tear-stained face with a paper towel in front of the mirror.

"I thought I would find you here." Franziska crossed her arms and leaned back against the sink so she was facing Maya.

"Congratulations, Sherlock," Maya retorted, carefully dabbing at the eye makeup she'd so painstakingly applied earlier, which had slightly smudged due to the torrent of tears she'd shed. "You solved the mystery of the mortified birthday girl's whereabouts. I couldn't very well leave," she added bitterly. "I gave that…_dumbass_ my purse to hang onto, so I guess I'll have to go back out there at some point and show my face to him…to all of them..." Two more tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke, and she brushed them away angrily.

"I am not letting you go back out there until you are no longer in this soggy, pathetic state, Maya Fey," Franziska declared firmly. "Have some dignity. You're a grown woman now, not a little girl. Cease that crying immediately!"

"It's _my_ party," Maya sulked, knowing even as she said the words she sounded every bit the recalcitrant child she was accused of being. "I'll damn well cry if I want to!"

Franziska sighed heavily. "Fine, cry and get it all out of your system if you need to, but you must also then listen to what I am about to say, without any insolence or interruptions. Are we clear?"

Maya nodded.

"First things first, I suppose I should thank you, Maya Fey, for fulfilling my secret longtime dream of throwing a drink into that foolish lawyer's face tonight."

Maya choked back a horrified laugh. "I still can't believe I did such a churlish thing – I feel so awful!"

"Don't," Franziska flashed an uncharacteristic grin of merriment, which made her normally icy gray eyes glow with momentary warmth. "That _dummkopf _had it coming, with that uncalled for, degrading comment he made back there, proving he's an even bigger fool of a man than I had initially given him credit for. For putting into place that foolish defense attorney who destroyed my perfect-win courtroom record, I salute you!" She finished this proclamation with her customarily dramatic courtroom bow.

Maya managed a watery smile, in spite of her confusion. Wherever was all this sudden empathetic kindness coming from? Especially from a woman she'd always thought of as nothing more than a mean combination of piss and vinegar. However, Franziska's next words stupefied her even more.

"However, Maya Fey, I'd expect nothing less than utmost foolish foolery from Phoenix Wright. In _your_ case, however, I must admit that I am somewhat disappointed. Even though you've managed to at last achieve the dressing-up component of adulthood, I see wisdom has not come with age in your case. You're every bit the foolish fool of a girl you were when I saw you last."

Maya gave her a look of unveiled indignation at this character assassination, especially coming from someone the same age as she, and parted her lips to speak.

Franziska merely placed the top of one hand under her chin and waved her pointed index finger in the same manner she had in the courtroom all those times at Phoenix. "Ah, ah, ah, I said no interrupting."

"So I don't fault you at all for what you did to Wright," Franziska affirmed. "Nevertheless, I must mourn the loss of a perfectly good, expensive Grey Goose vodka martini that the poor scruffy detective must have spent a week's salary on for you." Maya blushed at the thinly-veiled reprimand as the other woman went on. "Wasting good alcohol on a man who isn't even worth the bottle it's poured from! _That_, Maya Fey, I cannot condone! Especially since I know the _real_ foolish reason behind your actions."

Maya puffed out her cheeks. "You have no idea what you're talking about lady."

Franziska placed a hand on her hip and eyed her coolly. "Don't I? It wasn't because of Wright's obnoxious comment that he wound up drenched in the expensive remains of your untouched cocktail, which I'd wager probably costs more than his entire ensemble tonight."

Maya fumed, while clenching both fists at her sides and raising them to chest level. "The hell it wasn't! He insinuated to that…that blonde _hoochie mama_ _bimbo_, not to mention a table full of _men_ that I was acting out because of my period! As if _I_ was the one somehow in the wrong!"

"Maya Fey, you reacted that way because that waitress was the final straw that broke the camel's back this evening. Phoenix Wright ended up wearing your drink because you were sick and tired of him acting obliviously to the fact that _you've _been wearing your heart on your sleeve all night! His announcement to some slutty stranger that the beautiful, attentive, _available_ young woman next to him _was not his girlfriend_ was what finally made you snap!"

The evidence was so obvious, so glaring, that it could have come from Phoenix himself. All that was missing was the loud, smug-sounding "_Take that_!"

Maya's shoulders slumped, and she hung her head dejectedly.

"You're not even going to deny it, are you?" Franziska said quietly. "Don't bother, because I _know._ I've known how you feel about Phoenix Wright for some time now. That drawing you did of him, on De Killer's card? _I'm_ the one who found it two years ago."


	8. Phoenix Wright, Idiot Attorney

**Chapter Eight: Phoenix Wright, Idiot Attorney**

Back at the men's table, a mostly dry Phoenix was still trying to make sense of everything.

"What exactly did I do to deserve that, guys? That waitress, _she_ was flirting with _me_. I was hardly encouraging her!"

"Well, Pal…" Gumshoe looked uncomfortable. "You weren't exactly _discouraging_ her either."

"Even if I wasn't, so what? Maybe I kind of liked having a pretty girl actually be genuinely attracted to _me _for once! Not just see a patsy to take the fall for her, or some stuffy old man, but finally just see me as an _attractive, available_ guy."

"And you chose _tonight_ of all nights to try to showcase your desirability to the opposite sex, Wright?" Edgeworth looked at him in disgust. "Right in front of Miss Fey. On her _birthday_."

Phoenix reddened at the tongue-lash, and his old friend went on. "Moreover, Wright, you very well know, hell, _everyone at this damned table_ knows, except for Miss Fey apparently, that while it's true you may not actually be her boyfriend, you haven't been _available_, at least emotionally, for the past four years!

"Don't even _think_ about trying to get an objection in," Edgeworth added darkly, glowering at Phoenix until he finally closed the mouth he'd opened to interject. "You know that I know that you know that I know it's the truth, Wright. Despite how you may actually feel about her, you've obviously never let her have any clue of it, which is the reason Miss Fey at last blew up at you. It had less to do with your idiotic, unnecessary comment on her…monthly cycle moods, and more to do with your dismissive actions all night! Which is a shame, because all the birthday girl obviously wanted was for you to see her as a grown up now, not as the young girl she once was. You neither gave her a coveted second glance or any sort of compliment all night. That hair, that dress, that makeup…surely you're not daft enough to think it was for _my _sake?"

"I'm married," Gumshoe reminded them unnecessarily. "So it sure wasn't for me."

"I wish it was for _my_ sake," Larry groused. "Because that is one _smokin'_ body that babe is rocking now! But even _I'm _not stupid enough to think I'm the reason she got all decked out tonight. You're wrong about one thing though, Edgy. _I_ totally saw the way Nick's been eye-banging Maya all night! I don't know _how _she missed it!"

"_Hold it_!" Phoenix groaned. "Larry, please stop! With _you_ as my defense council, I'd probably get sent to the electric chair!"

"Seems you've already fried things beyond repair with Miss Fey, Wright." Edgeworth had never been one to mince words, and saw no point in it now. "You love that girl so much you've lied for her, cried for her, and nearly died for her – and don't even try to deny the allegation. I've seen you bend and break every ethical, moral and legal code in the book; from trying to keep a guilty man out of prison so that her life would be spared, to literally risking _your_ life trying to run across a fiery bridge to rescue her. All these things you've done, because you love her madly." Edgeworth was in full courtroom mode now, slamming his hand down on the table and staring steadily at Phoenix. "Yet you couldn't throw a dog a bone? The girl looks like a supermodel tonight. As much as we all praised her beauty, it obviously meant nothing unless it had come from _you_. Tell me why you were able to gift the woman you love her dream dress, yet you couldn't give her _that_?"

"Because there would be no point, OK, Edgeworth?" Phoenix blurted out, slamming his own hands down on the table with such force that all the glasses rattled and poor Larry jumped slightly. "Yes _I love her_. More than the air that I breathe. I have for some time now. I realized how much she meant to me when she got kidnapped by De Killer. But she was…and still is, so _damn young_!" He looked sadly at his childhood friend. "She sees me as an 'old man'. As her brother, hero, even savior. But not in _that way_ at all. At least by keeping her at arm's length I still have her friendship. If she found out, she'd just think of me as some…perverted, dirty old man. Or worse, pity me. I couldn't bare that."

While Gumshoe and Larry's expressions were identical masks of sympathy upon hearing this declaration of ardor, Edgeworth's was as unscrutinizing as one of the stone faces of Mount Rushmore. When he finally did speak, however, it wasn't with compassion, but anger.

"_Wright_," he growled, his aristocratic features contorted into the raging zombie appearance Phoenix was all too familiar with in court. He leaned across the table and spoke through gritted teeth. "I have defended your sorry behind, literally, and figuratively, in and out of court since childhood now, and I simply _cannot do it anymore_. There is nothing more pitiful than the blind who refuse to see. My fiancée has been right about you all along. You truly are a pathetic, foolish fool of a man."

"Hey, way to kick a man while he's down, Edgy," Larry protested weakly but Edgeworth held up his famous prosecutor pointer finger and waggled it, effectively muzzling him, while he reached into the breast pocket of his suit and pulled out a business card. He slid it across the table to Phoenix. "From Franziska."

Phoenix took it wordlessly. His eyes widened.

It was the "fourth missing piece of evidence" from the Matt Engarde case, when Maya had been kidnapped. He still vividly recalled the joyous reunion he and Pearls had had with her when they'd finally gotten her back, as well as the mysterious, compelling exchange between the two cousins about how Maya had managed to endure her hellacious ordeal.

**_Pearls: being shut away for two days, weren't you scared?_**

**_Maya: Yeah, it was really scary. I felt so hopeless. So to keep my mind off of things, I drew a picture!_**

Now the solution to that enigmatic mystery was sitting in his palm on a 3.5 by 2 inch format.

It was a calling card for Shelley De Killer, professional assassin. A very simple light pink shell, his logo, was on it. However, a girl the same age as Franziska, kidnapped by the man, had drawn a picture of Phoenix Wright's head with the shell. "Nick" was written on the card.

_Nick_. The only person in the world, save for Larry, who called him that. The only _girl. _The only girl in the world who mattered. The one who had been terrified, starved, and subjected to God only knew what other horrors, never knowing when she'd see the light of day again. And in her darkest hour, she'd thought of _him_.

Phoenix squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a stinging sensation behind his lids. Edgeworth was right. He was indeed a pitiful, foolish fool. One who had so been convicted of his own baseless fears and unsubstantiated conjectures that he had made himself willfully blind to the glaring contradicting evidence that the entire world had been able to see. Except for him.

Right up until that moment.

He was more than just a fool. Despite being known as a genius in the courtroom, when it came to matters of the heart, he was a complete and utter _imbecile_.

Phoenix Wright, idiot attorney.


	9. Fools Don't Rush In

**Chapter Nine: Fools Don't Rush In**

Maya's jaw fell to the floor as her saucer-sized eyes looked at Franziska in shocked dismay. She felt as if her throat was constricting and for the most terrifying of moments, literally felt like she couldn't breathe. Finally, and with great effort, she pulled herself together and drew a deep breath, struggling to contain herself.

"_Y_-_you_ are the one who found that card?" She whispered shakily. "B-but _how_?"

"It was in the scruffy detective's old trench coat." Franziska shrugged. "And it was hardly the first time the incompetent fool had overlooked a glaring piece of evidence."

Maya felt tears threatening to fall again as she looked beseechingly at the other woman. "Oh please, _please_ don't tell me you've gone and told Nick? Surely not even you could be that incredibly cruel?"

"Foolish girl! Whatever do you take me for? Of course I didn't give that fool Wright the card."

"Oh thank _God_!" Maya actually sagged back against the wall behind her, such was the weight of her relief at those words.

"I gave it Miles for safekeeping instead."

"OK, just kill me now!" Maya groaned, face-palming. "What on _earth_ possibly made you think doing _that_ was a better alternative?"

"I figured since my fiancé is better acquainted with the object of affection than I, as well as older and wiser – or so he keeps telling me, anyway – that he might be a better source to handle both the timing and delivery of it."

"I don't see why either one of you had to be involved at all!" Maya stormed. "Who are you or he to play God with our lives? Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?"

"Maya Fey, just when I think you've regressed to the lowest possible pinnacle of foolishness, you go and prove me wrong!" Franziska's eyes raked her with scorn. "Surely you aren't fool-headed enough to truly believe that any of the events that transpired tonight couldn't have actually been _prevented_ had Phoenix Wright actually known how you've felt about him all this time?"

Maya's silent, down-cast gaze was her answer.

Franziska crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and gave a long-suffering sigh. Realizing that this was going to be more difficult than she'd realized, she decided to switch strategies entirely.

"You know, I didn't wish you Happy Birthday yet," she remarked casually. "Nothing personal, you see. It's just that I never did understand the whole birthday concept myself. The act of celebrating being another year older, and hence, all the more closer to your grave seemed like a foolish concept to me. At least, that's what my father believed. That was his logic for never throwing birthday parties or acknowledging either Miles' birthdays or mine." She smiled grimly. "However, being with Miles has, shall we say, mellowed me somewhat."

**_Thawed out_**_ at tad, is more like it,_ Maya thought caustically, confused at where her dialogue partner was going with this but still too despondent to speak.

"Miles, for reasons I cannot completely fathom, holds Phoenix Wright in very high esteem, both on a personal and professional level," Franziska went on in her monologue, uncaring that Maya still hadn't spoken. "He is also quite fond of _you, _Maya Fey, which, I will concede is somewhat less perplexing. As I have chosen to love this man, if not always understand him, for the rest of my mortal days, I have decided – what is it you Americans say? – _if you can't beat em, join em_?' is the philosophy I must take."

Maya finally found her voice. "Does this mean you're going to finally stop whipping us all to a bloody pulp whenever the mood strikes?"

Franziska hesitated slightly, but then gave a tiny nod of affirmation. "Admittedly, it is a work in progress. I promised Miles I would _try_. I _did_ refrain from whipping that fool, Larry Butz, when he had me in that death grip earlier, did I not?" There was no reason, she figured, to let Maya know at that moment about her little slip up with Phoenix prior to her restroom arrival. Just like in the courtroom, her motto was to never present evidence that could only weaken her case. "And for the record, I have never whipped _you_."

_Only with your words_, Maya thought wryly. "Thank you _so much_ for your restraint, Ms. Von Karma."

"Sarcasm duly noted."

Maya shook her head in wonder. "You're really willing to turn over a new leaf for Mr. Edgeworth's sake? _Wow_. You must really love him."

Franziska blushed slightly, but nodded again. "Love makes even the most perfect of us into perfect fools, Maya Fey. I will have to concede my fiancé is the sole reason that I am doing my very best to be worthy of his love and be somewhat less of a, a…"

"A toxic, cold-hearted bitch?" Maya suggested helpfully, then flushed in embarrassment at the irritated look she got for the tongue-slip. She clapped a hand over her mouth. "_This_ is why I don't drink! I'm so sorry Ms. Von Karma. I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did." Franziska smiled grimly. "However, I am feeling magnanimous, so I will pretend I didn't hear that, and will still forge ahead. As atonement for not wishing you Happy Birthday earlier tonight, I shall give you a birthday present instead."

Maya was taken aback more by this gesture of kindness than anything else that had been dished out to her all evening. She shook her head frantically. "It's fine, really. That isn't necessary. You and Mr. Edgeworth already got a round of drinks for us all…and didn't you comment earlier about how you don't approve of the frivolous spending of money?"

"Foolish girl!" Franziska scoffed. "I never said that your gift would cost me any monetary value in the least." She smiled mischievously at Maya's mystified expression. "However, I can assure you that is most _priceless._"

"Will you please stop speaking in riddles?" Maya exclaimed. "My poor, alcohol-infused brain and broken heart can only take so much!"

"Fine. Let's start with the hurtful acts that clueless, foolish Phoenix Wright committed tonight, however unintentional they probably were." Franziska began counting off on her fingers. "Number one, he didn't appear to notice or comment on your obvious efforts with your appearance or attire tonight, which I will profess, while a bit too outré for my own taste, is quite stunning indeed. Number two, he appeared to be besotted with that _Booberella_ bimbo of a waitress all night and allowed her to monopolize all of his attention, even though the fool had _you_, lovely and longing, by his side the entire time. And finally, number three, he decided to take sides with said bar wench and then outright declared to her that the two of you, in no _uncertain terms whatsoever,_ were together in _any way, shape or form_. Does that neatly summarize his list of follies or am I missing anything?"

The blatant rehashing of the series of gut-wrenching events that had occured, and resulted in her secluded solace in the ladies room, was still too much for Maya, who choked back a sob as she looked tearfully at Franziska.

"_Four years_, Ms. Von Karma. I've loved that man for four long, _heartbreaking, unrequited_ _years_! Yes I know I was just a teenager when I first met him, and he saw me as Mia's little sister, and then just as his faithful assistant. But I'm all grown up now and no longer work for him! So many trials and tribulations have befallen us over the years; I'd just assumed, hoped, _prayed_ that they were for _some_ reason. That all the suffering and agonizing loss would result in at least _one_ great thing – that Nick would be forced to finally realize that he loved me and couldn't bear to be without me." Maya's tears were falling again, faster than she could wipe them away. "I was kidnapped and tortured by a madman, and all I could think about the whole time was Nick, my knight in shining armor, to get me through it. I was so hopeful that if I were to somehow survive, that maybe he would realize how much I meant to him. But despite Pearly _booking the honeymoon suite_ for us after that ordeal, _still_ nothing changed between us. All that happened that night was we got shit-faced off the bottles in the mini bar and we passed out watching _Steel Samurai_ shows on the jumbo TV."

Franziska giggled slightly upon hearing the last bit, then bit her lip and looked instantly contrite when Maya frowned at her. "Go on," she said softly.

"Then the next tragedy occurred just earlier this year. The one where my mother was killed because his sociopathic, demon ex-girlfriend Dahlia tried to kill _me_, and Nick thought I was dead. Once again, I _nearly died_, and things _still_ remained as they'd always been with us; he didn't magically come to his senses _even then_ and suddenly realize that he loved me. Nor when I had to leave, to go back to Kurain, did he come running after me. This birthday, this outing, was my final hurrah. My last, pathetic attempt to try to have him see me in a different light, since losing me, or almost losing me, hadn't had any affect." Maya laughed bitterly and gestured at herself. "And you know how well _that_ turned out. I would have given anything in the world to have him just say, _without being forced or prompted_, that he thought I looked pretty and grown up. He certainly had no problem ogling that waitress tonight! What does _she_ have that _I_ don't have, aside from the obvious store-bought set? I would have killed to have had him look at me, just _once_, the way he looked at Tiffany tonight."

"Nervously and with reluctant lust?" Franziska derided, arching a brow.

"Are you kidding me? He was _obviously_ aware that _she_ was a woman, and one he found sexy and attractive!"

"_Objection_! Because she didn't give him a choice! Woman like that have no qualms about being seen as baseless sex objects and shamelessly flaunt their assets because that's all there is to them, and all most men will ever see or desire them for. But what _you_ failed to see, Maya Fey, was that _she_ was hitting on _him_, and not vice versa. She literally threw herself, and those can't miss mammaries into his face all night, and because he is only a man, _yes_, he _looked_. But that's all he did. So did my Miles," Franziska inserted sardonically. "Hell, so did you and me! But I can hardly claw my fiancé's eyes out for it, tempting though it might have been! Is that how you want Phoenix Wright to see you Maya Fey? As a piece of meat he can devour for the night and then promptly discard?"

"Of course not!" Maya denied hotly. "I want his _heart_. Not his…_parts_. It still doesn't explain why he couldn't even compliment me! He did so with such ease with _you_!"

Franziska waved her hand dismissively. "I am the future wife of his childhood friend. His prerequisite flattery posed no risk, nor reward for him, and was purely done as a social convention, as surely as Miles did with you. Men are _always_ more attentive to other women who aren't their own. Do you think my fiancé noticed that I had bought a new dress? No he did not! But do I doubt his feelings or attraction to me over it? _Not at all_."

Maya shook her head stubbornly. "It's still not the same. You already know he loves you and obviously desires you. _Four years_, Ms. Von Karma! Nick's had four years to make a move…and the closest he's ever come to commenting on my appearance was when I had to wear that tacky, skimpy waitress outfit at Très Bien, which was only a trifle less revealing than the uniforms they wear here. All he had to say was '_maybe you should quit being a spirit medium_'!"

"Foolish man!" Franziska laughed. "You keep carrying on about how in four years Phoenix Wright hasn't had the nerve to declare his affections. But _all men are fools_, Maya Fey. Yes, even _mine_, the genius prosecutor – although admittedly less so than most. And _fools don't always rush in_! I've known Miles Edgeworth almost my _whole life_, and _still_ the blasted man had yet to ask me to marry him! Do you know that ultimately, it was _me_ that had to propose to _him_?"

"Say _what_? You aren't serious! Don't tell me you had buy your own engagement ring too!"

"Of course not!" The silver-haired woman smirked. "I did, however, present him with the pickup slip for the ring I'd been eyeing at the jewelers and go with him to ensure he at least got _that_ right."

Maya laughed, her sorrows momentarily forgotten. "I'm sure Mr. Edgeworth just loves when you tell this story!"

"Probably not. But the point is, he loves _me._ Even though he took his precious glory time finally telling me, and even longer in proving that he wanted to be with me always." Franziska looked Maya directly in the eye. "Just as Phoenix Wright loves _you_, Maya Fey. And in case you don't believe me, I have _irrefutable, conclusive evidenc_e. _This_ was the birthday gift that I have wanted to give you."


	10. The Twilight Zone

**Chapter Ten: ****The Twilight Zone**

"Hey, are you alright, Pal?" Gumshoe prodded, putting a concerned hand on Phoenix's shoulder. Several minutes had passed since the defense attorney had been given the proverbial card from Edgeworth, and he hadn't spoken a word ever since. He just sat there, elbows up on the table, with his head down and buried in his hands.

"I know it appeared that desperate times called for desperate measures, but I think you might have overly shocked him with that last piece of evidence, Edgy" Larry noted, eyeing his old friend worriedly. "I'm sure it was never your intention to _break_ him, though!"

Phoenix at last looked up. "Shut up, Larry! I am _not_ broken!"

"Oh look, It speaks!" Although Edgeworth was attempting flippancy, he looked visibly relieved that Phoenix was at least now talking, despite the bleak expression on his face. "It's a miracle!"

"You shut up too, Edgeworth," Phoenix grumbled. "Unless you can help me think of a solution to this ginormous mess which is my love life!"

"Which you didn't even know you _had_ until ten minutes ago," Larry offered helpfully.

"Normally I'd tell Butz to put a sock in it," Edgeworth sighed. "But for once, he's right, Wright. I realize that while all of this has been blatantly obvious to the rest of us for some time, it all seems sudden to _you_. Do you know yet how you wish to proceed? What are your intentions with Miss Fey?"

"Good grief, Edgeworth, you sound like a Mafia father-in-law!" Phoenix exclaimed. "Is this the point where I'm supposed to tell you, _Don Corleone_, that I plan on making _her an offer she can't refuse_?"

Gumshoe looked startled. "You're gonna ask her to _marry_ you, Pal? Shouldn't you wait to see if she's willing to _go out_ with you first?"

"Of course not! I was being facetious!" Phoenix looked at the detective in exasperation. "How am I supposed to decide what I'm going to do when, forget dating or marrying me, I'm not even sure Maya will ever even _speak_ to me again?"

Nobody was able to think of an encouraging reply to the question, not even Edgeworth, who normally had an answer for everything.

"I've really blown it, haven't I?" Phoenix realized sadly. "I finally realize that my feelings have been reciprocated all this time, only to have it be too late. She hates me now. I've lost Maya for good."

* * *

For the second time that night, Franziska was subjected to a wide-eyed jaw drop by Maya, who was once again rendered speechless at the proclamation she'd just heard.

"_Phoenix loves me_?" She repeated, astonished. "Whatever made you come to that conclusion? How can you make such a profound statement to me, out of the blue like that? And you claim you have evidence? Surely he's not _told you_, of all people?"

"He hasn't needed to," Franziska informed her loftily. "There's a reason why they say actions speak louder than words, Maya Fey. As much as you've been ready to crucify that fool for never _voicing_ anything even remotely affectionate to you tonight, or ever, the rest of us have been privy to see several examples of a man so desperately in love with you he's nearly been driven to madness!"

"_You're_ the mad one," Maya whispered, although without much conviction. Oh what she would give to be wrong about this!

"Let me start with the first time you returned back to your village, several years ago and were gone for nearly half a year. Do you know that Phoenix Wright, who barely ever has two nickels to rub together, fell into such a state of melancholy that he didn't take a case for _months on end_? He had made a name for himself at this point. Yet he turned down any and all work, uncaring of his dreary financial state, _for two months_, up until the day Ema Skye came to him and begged him to defend her older sister Lana. Then, and _only then_, did he set foot again in the courtroom against Miles."

"Ema Skye?" Maya echoed, more baffled than ever. "Who is _she_? How exactly is you telling me that _another woman_ convinced Nick to take her case any sort of proof that he loves _me_?"

"Phoenix Wright was in such a state of despondency in your absence, Maya Fey, that he wasn't even able to resume his lawyer duties until he was persuaded and cajoled to do so by a young forensic student who, according to my fiancé, acted and _looked very much like you_!"

"That's quite a claim," Maya said skeptically. "Although very hard to believe. I mean, Mia and I were sisters and _she_ didn't even look much like me! It's just too hard to fathom that some alleged carbon copy of _me_ was the reason he decided to be her defense attorney!"

"OK, scoff if you will, but I still have more evidence. Let us now take you to the Matt Engarde case. As you know, Shelly De Killer was holding you hostage in order for his client to go free and would only release you if Phoenix got Engarde a not guilty verdict."

"I remember that. I also remember writing in what I thought was _an expressly clear note_ that I'd left for Nick to find that I didn't want him to do _anything at all_ to make that guilty as sin bastard go free. Obviously, he acquiesced, since Engarde is now behind bars where he belongs! He _did_ obey my wishes?" Maya pressed, noticing the other woman was now clutching the sleeves of her dress and not looking her in the eye. "_Didn't_ he?"

Franziska still wouldn't meet her eyes, and Maya's voice rose a notch. "Answer me, please!"

"Phoenix Wright is above all things, a man of the law. Prior to that he had never even come close to doing anything unethical or of questionable judgment. But for _you_, he was willing to do whatever it took to ensure you were returned safely to him. Maya, he moved heaven and earth trying to get Engarde declared not guilty. He even tried to make another person take the fall in order to do so…"

"_What_?!" Maya shrieked, looking aghast. "No, he couldn't have! He wouldn't! I told him I'd never forgive him! I can't believe that someone as principled as Nick would bend the law for me, and against my better wishes, yet!"

"Don't be angry with him for that, Maya. That man loved you so much that he would have fought with the Devil himself to ensure your safety. Luckily, it never came to that. But he did throw his morals and ethics out the window and tried to drag out that trial as long as possible, trying to win a not guilty verdict. Ultimately, I was the one who finally arrived with the decisive evidence that showed undisputable proof of Engarde's guilt. Then Phoenix allowed Miles to steamroller ahead with the prosecution, with no objections, and got that bastard incarcerated. So ultimately, no, he didn't get Engarde to walk free, hence, he didn't betray your trust. To this day, that is the only case Phoenix Wright ever lost. And believe you me, he was happier than a clam about it."

Maya's mind was reeling as she absorbed all of this. "He never told me," she whispered dazedly.

"There's one final piece of evidence I would like to present on behalf of that fool for love," Franziska declared. "You were off the scene for the most part, but you are aware of events that occurred at Hazakura temple, right? You knew that lightning struck that high suspension bridge that stretched over that rushing river and it caught fire?" Maya nodded and she pressed on. "What you didn't know is that the damn foolish man, blind to everything but your possible safety, disregarded himself entirely, and rushed across said fiery bridge, because he knew you were trapped on the other side. Even though he knew his chances of survival were slim to none!"

Maya stared at her in disbelief. "Please tell me you're joking! Nick ran across a burning bridge? He barely made it across when it _wasn't_ on fire! The man is deathly afraid of heights!"

"The man," Franziska said firmly. "Loves you so much he literally risked his life for you. And he almost died for his foolish heroics. The bridge fell apart and he plunged right into the hazardous river waters, below. He almost caught pneumonia and was in the hospital!"

"Oh my God! Nick!" Maya moaned, burying her head in her hands. Suddenly her head jerked up. "Wait a minute! This is even harder to buy than the other two bogus tales you just told me. That bridge is at least what, 80 feet high! And that raging river has all those treacherous rocks below. Surely the impact alone would have killed him?"

"What can I say, Maya Fey? The truth is stranger than fiction, is it not? The man has more lives than a cat, it would appear. Besides, Phoenixes are known to always rise from the ashes, aren't they?"

"I don't believe he did that for me," Maya murmured, almost to herself. Then she had a terrible thought. "In fact, neither should _you_. You seem to have forgotten that _Iris_ was also thought to be trapped on the other side as well! How do you know Phoenix wasn't risking life and limb to save _her, _his precious ex-girlfriend instead?"

Franziska looked at her as if she were crazy. "Are you really this foolish, daft or just willingly blind, Maya Fey?"

"None of the above. It's just that I flat out don't believe any of this! I'm already having a hard time wrapping my head around this newfound goodwill you have chosen to bestow upon me, in the name of love for Mr. Edgeworth." Maya looked doubtfully at the prosecutor. "But let's just say I _do_ choose to suspend my disbelief about the sincerity behind your actions. Nevertheless, this so-called evidence you've presented me with as proof of Nick's love is just too bizarre for me to fathom! And this coming from _me_, a lady who literally _sees, and channels_, dead people!"

"Why in the world would I make this up you fool! As I've previously professed, I barely abide Phoenix Wright, and only do so for Miles' sake, but most definitely am not desirous to do him any untoward favors! And while I hold no ill-will for you, I'm surely not foolish enough to render us sudden best friends because of this bathroom rendezvous! I'm telling you all of this because as a prosecutor, my first and foremost duty is to deliver _the truth_!"

Maya smiled at the uncharacteristically passionate outburst. "Yes, actions speak louder than words, but they are also easily misinterpreted. It's not that I think you're _lying_," she said kindly. "I just don't believe _your interpretation_ of these events mean what _you want me_ to believe. Except for your claim that Nick took a case just because some girl reminded him of me! _That_ I flat out don't believe, period! The concept was just… _too_ _absurd_!"

At that moment, the door to the ladies room opened. A pretty young woman, about their age, walked in and flashed a friendly smile upon seeing Franziska. Having just ducked into a stall to procure some more toilet paper, Maya missed the entrance, but listened to the exchange outside as she dabbed at the smudged areas of her eye makeup.

"Miss Von Karma!" A strange yet somehow _familiar_ voice chirped, as bubbly as a bottle of soda water. "How nice to see you! How've you been?"

"Well, this is quite the surprise," Franziska said pleasantly. "I'm doing quite well, thank you. What brings you here? I thought you were doing your forensic science studies in Europe when I last saw you."

"It's spring break right now. We are actually here celebrating my sister's bachelorette party!"

Maya exited the stall. She stepped in front of the mirror, so engrossed in the task of trying to preserve what little makeup she hadn't sobbed off that she still hadn't looked up to see who Franziska was so amicably chatting with.

"How nice! I had no idea that Lana had gotten engaged!"

_Lana? As in __**Lana Skye**__? That would mean that…__**this**__ was her sister?_

The new ladies room arrival stepped next to Maya in front of the sink, just as Maya finally looked up into the mirror and at last caught her first sight of who was apparently her aforementioned look-alike, Ema Skye.

At first Maya was certain she was so drunk she was surely seeing double…how else to explain the near mirror image _of herself_ reflected back at her, standing _next to her_ in the mirror?

_This_ was Ema Skye?

Maya shook her head and blinked a few times as she took in the other woman's appearance. Same height and stature, although largely obscured by a white lab coat. Huge, bright, inquisitive eyes, eerily similar to her dark ones, except teal in color. Porcelain skin on a small, heart-shaped face with diminutive doll-like features, much like to her own. What really got her was the _hair_. Although the brunette's hair was a slightly lighter shade than Maya's, the other girl had it pulled back partially at the crown, round pink sunglasses resting atop it, with wispy tendrils at the sides and long bangs pushed to the side…in _exactly the same hairstyle_ Maya herself had worn (minus the beads) for the past three years!

Maya's silent, stunned gaze met Franziska's amused one in the mirror. The words _I told you so_ didn't need to be spoken whatsoever, so clearly were they evident from the knowing smirk on the German woman's lips.

This was all just too much. All of a sudden it really _was_ a 'the truth is stranger than fiction' world she was in! One where Phoenix Wright was apparently a _death-defying superhero_, _Franziska_ _Von Karma_ was actually virtuous, and _doppelgangers truly existed_? Maya's head was officially spinning now, from more than just mere alcohol consumption.

**_God help me!_**_I think I have officially entered the Twilight Zone…_


	11. G-Strings and Glimmerous Fops

**Chapter Eleven: ****G-Strings and Glimmerous Fops**

Ema caught Maya's astonished expression in the mirror and turned to face her look-alike with a friendly smile.

"You must be Maya Fey," she said warmly, extending her hand. "I'm Ema Skye. How nice to finally meet the woman I've heard so much about in the flesh."

Maya shook the other girl's hand, all the while desperately trying to shake the notion that she was in some sort of Sci-Fi, alternative universe, and tried to regain her composure.

"Whatever you've heard, it's lies, all lies!" She joked, returning the smile.

"Oh, I doubt Phoenix would flat out be deceptive, a rarity in his profession, I know," Ema grinned. "But he _did_ fail to mention just lovely you were. The photo I saw in his wallet doesn't do any justice to you _at all_!"

_If Franziska Von Karma insists on maintaining that knowing smirk any longer, or harder, _Maya thought in annoyance_. Her face is going to become completely frozen that way!_

"Thank you, Ema." Maya was touched by the genuine sincerity that radiated off the pretty brunette. "So, you're celebrating your sister's stagette are you? Sounds like fun!"

"We're having a blast, although it'd be really great if Ja Fool pianist took requests. Or at least stopped butchering every song he sings with that frog in a mailbox voice of his! Poor Sinatra is spinning in his grave in protest!"

The two girls giggled, then Maya noticed the pinkish stain on Ema's white lab coat.

"Oh dear, what happened?"

"Ugh!" Ema rolled her beautiful eyes heavenward. "It's so packed out there that I decided to speed things up and order my own drink at the bar, in hopes of more quickly achieving enough of a drunken stupor to drown out the tone-deaf tenor. Just as I was turning around and leaving the bar area, a G-String in each hand…"

Franziska finally spoke, her tone rich with amusement. "You _are_ referring to yet another ridiculously named American cocktail, yes?"

"Of course! I still haven't yet had a chance to get so smashed that I began discarding my _actual_ underwear! Which, scientifically speaking, is the number one way to achieve chafing in the posterior region if worn too long! Anyway, as I turned, this idiotic, clumsy…._glimmerous fop_ of a guy crashed into me, leaving me covered in G-Strings and still devoid of my much yearned-for buzz!"

"The fool!" Franziska huffed. "He would have felt the wrath of my whip for that!"

"He should have at least offered to buy you another round of drinks to replace them," Maya agreed.

"Oh the pretty boy offered of course," Ema said grumpily. "He even had the nerve to try to _sweet-talk_ me after that, and said he could perhaps atone by playing a 'private concert' for me sometime. Apparently he's some wannabe rocker in a boy band. I told him exactly where he could shove his electric guitar and high-tailed it here to attempt to do some laundry on my lab coat."

"Really, a boy band?" Maya asked, never one to pass up the chance to be a star-struck fan girl. "Anyone I've heard of at all?"

"Argh, I dunno, his thick accent made it almost impossible to understand him, especially in that noisy crowd! _The Garblers_ I think? Something stupid like that."

Maya watched as the forensic student scrubbed frantically at the offending spot. "Try blotting first," she suggested. "With a dry paper towel, before you start the soap treatment."

Ema complied, and smiled with relief when it appeared the helpful advice was working. "Thanks so much, Maya! I don't know why I didn't think of that myself. It's mostly gone now."

"Ask the bartender for some club soda when you go back out there," Franziska advised. "That should do the trick for that last tiny remaining bit."

"You guys are so great!" Ema beamed. "Is there anything I can do for _you_ at all?"

Maya smiled sheepishly. "I don't suppose you happen to have any eye makeup stashed in those pockets, do you?"

* * *

"Hey Pal, I see the girls coming back now," Gumshoe told Phoenix in an unnecessarily hushed tone, as nobody else could have heard him over the roaring din of the bar. "Now's your chance to talk to Maya!"

"Really?" Phoenix craned his neck to see over the crowd and in the distance could make out a perfectly serene looking Maya leading the way back to the table with Franziska. He turned to his friends with a frantic expression. "Nrrgh! What do I say to her?"

"What?! You mean you _haven't_ been utilizing all this time rehearsing your '_I'm sorry, I completely suck n'stuff _'speech, Nick?"

"Candid as always, Butz," Edgeworth was as poker-faced as usual. "Although, surprisingly, not entirely off the mark this time. While I propose a more eloquent use of verbiage when you speak to Miss Fey, Wright, I can't completely disagree that outright groveling may be indeed be the route to take."

"Thanks a lot guys! I haven't come up with any sort of apology _script_ because you all know I'm not any good at delivering rehearsed material. I've always been a fly by the seat of my pants kind of guy, you know? Moment to moment…"

"That is most grand, Wright. And how _has_ that impromptu path been working for you lately?"

Phoenix was just opening his mouth for a scathing retort of exactly where Edgeworth could stick his unhelpful, sarcastic barbs when suddenly, Franziska and Maya were upon them, and he closed it hurriedly.

Anxiously, he searched Maya's pretty face, which was composed and still flawlessly made up, devoid of any evidence of the indignant rage that it had bared half an hour ago. It was also impossible to read further, seeing as how she was presently gesturing to Larry and therefore not looking at him at the moment.

"Could you please pass my purse, Larry? Thanks. You know guys, it's not quite midnight, and still plenty early enough for me to grab a cab back to the office, fetch Pearly, and catch one of the last trains back to Kurain. I don't want to ruin your night though by ducking out so prematurely, so you all stay and enjoy yourselves now, and I'll be…"

"Wait!" Phoenix cried, anxiously reaching out and grabbing Maya's arm as she turned to leave the table. "Maya, please don't go. We need to talk."

"And we will Nick," she replied dully, still not quite looking him in the eye. "It's just that I think it's best if we just go our separate ways right now and perhaps have a discussion when we've both cooled down a bit." She forced a smile. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going anywhere. You know where I live, right?" She awkwardly patted his arm and started off towards the exit.

Phoenix stared after her, completely disheartened. Maya was really going to leave, while things were still such a complete and total mess between them. Circumstances were now very different from the many insignificant spats they'd had over the years. This time, he couldn't just sweep things under a rug and figure he'd make things up to her later, or just apologize in the morning, like he had when she'd worked for him and knew he would see her the next day.

He cursed himself for how many countless times he'd taken for granted that he was going to see her again because she'd also lived with him, and his home was hers as well. Regardless of how many mini-fits Maya had thrown or how many doors she'd dramatically slammed behind her when she'd stormed off in the past, he had never been too worried that they wouldn't make up again, because he knew eventually, she'd _have_ to come back.

But that was then. This was now.

This time around, it would take more than the appeasing promises of wallet-straining, bountiful burgers or brain-numbing _Steel Samurai_ or _Pink Princess_ movie tickets to atone for whatever wrongs he'd done, or whatever she'd _thought_ he'd done. This time, he had screwed things up so badly beyond probable repair that it would take a bloody _miracle_. Because Maya Fey wasn't his assistant or roommate any longer. She didn't _have_ to come back the next day.

_She didn't have to come back at all_.

That dawning realization made Phoenix feel a panic building inside him unlike any he'd ever experienced; even worse than when he'd crossed that burning bridge. Because the fear of losing his life hadn't even come close to the terrifying concept of losing the _love of his life_. Without Maya Fey, life had no meaning.

He had to do something drastic, _now_. And do it fast.

"Somebody, stop her!" He shouted at this friends as he shot out of his seat and made his frenzied way up to the piano while Franziska jumped up and hurried after Maya as quickly as her high heeled boots would allow her.

Phoenix reached the piano breathlessly, Edgeworth in tow, just as the musician completed his wince-worthy rendition of Mel Torme's _Jeepers, Creepers_.

"I'm so sorry buddy," he rasped, grabbing the pianist by the arm, hoisting him up and shoving him off to the side. "But this is an emergency!" He plopped himself down in the bench, vaguely aware of Edgeworth leading away the outraged, affronted young man and speaking soothingly to him in the corner. He spoke quickly into the attached microphone. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you're all enjoying yourselves and don't mind a little change in tonight's musical repertoire."

To Phoenix's surprise, an unexpected loud cheer roused from the crowd at his announcement, suggesting that the change of pianists from the tuxedo-clad blond guy to himself was most definitely _not_ an unwelcome one.

With pink cheeks, he continued. "I'd like to dedicate this song here as a token of my affection to the dear birthday girl, standing there at the back of the bar." With relief he noted Franziska had indeed reached Maya in time and was now pulling her back towards their table. "She's the ravishing lady in red at the corner table there, and the most beautiful girl in this bar tonight. Maya baby, this is for you." He took a deep breath and raised his trembling fingers to the piano keys.

_Here goes nothing…_


	12. I Would Break Every Law for You

**Chapter Twelve: I Would Break Every Law for You**

Maya had just reached the exit doors of the bar when she felt someone clamp their hand down on her arm, stopping her from moving further. Naturally, she assumed it was Phoenix, who she simply wasn't ready to face just yet until she was able to better digest some of the events of the night in solitude, so she braced herself. Taking a deep breath, she carefully assumed a neutral facial expression before turning around. But to her disappointment, rather than encountering a pair of beautiful sapphire blue eyes, she found herself looking into very determined slate-grey ones instead.

"Come with me, Maya Fey," Franziska said firmly, grabbing her hand in a surprisingly vice-like hold and tugging her back towards their table.

"Why? I've already said my goodbyes to everyone and told Nick I'd talk to him later!" Maya complained, struggling, with no avail, against the iron grip.

Franziska shot a disgusted look over her shoulder. "Well, Phoenix obviously is not content to postpone unresolved issues, and he implored with us not to let you leave. He also just proved that in this particular instance, he is a lesser fool than you, Maya Fey!"

"Hey!" Maya protested, stung by the words of the woman she'd thought to have befriended earlier that evening. "I'm the one who was completely humiliated tonight, remember? Why are you talking to me like _I'm_ the jackass here?"

Franziska stopped towing then and spun around, her face a mask of disapproval. "Because regardless of the mistakes he made tonight, Phoenix is obviously eager to try to right his wrongs. You told me you've dealt with kidnappers, ghosts, demons…yet you would be so cowardly to run away from the man you love just because you had a fight? That's not the way adults handle things, Maya Fey. A _real_ woman would put on her brave face, deal with the conflict and be eager to resolve things!" Her voice softened as she saw the tears filling Maya's eyes. "Because making up can be so very sweet."

"I know you told me he loves me, Ms. Von Karma, and I want to believe that, I really do! But I can't – it just isn't _real_ unless I hear it from Nick. I couldn't possibly put my heart on the line any more than I already have and have him reject me. I couldn't bear that." Maya sniffled. "Oh dammit, now I'm going to ruin the new touch-up job Ema did on me." She dabbed at her eyes. "OK, _fine_, I'll come back with you."

Franziska lightly put her hand on Maya's back, gently guiding, rather than pulling her, back to their table, just as they saw Phoenix sitting at the piano and speaking into the microphone.

Maya's eyes widened as she listened to the same man who just earlier that night had declared he shunned any sort of dramatic gestures publicly announce that he was about to put on a performance for her, the birthday girl. _The most beautiful girl in the bar._ She plopped down into her seat in a stunned daze, replaying the words she'd so longed to hear over and over again in her mind.

Phoenix raised his famous courtroom pointer finger up and directed it right at her. "Maya baby, this one's for you."

The first few bars of a strangely familiar song began, as did the murmurs at their table.

"I think he's playing _Grenade_ by Bruno Mars!" Larry crowed excitedly. "Story of my _life_! I love this song!"

"I guess his playing isn't too bad if it's recognizable," Gumshoe agreed. "Although I'm not sure why he chose a song about a poor guy who would kill himself over some awful girl."

"I hope his singing is better than his playing," Edgeworth noted laconically, wincing as they heard a sharp off key note in the immediate opening part of the song.

"Phoenix is most definitely _not_ a better piano player than slick-blond boy," Franziska observed with her typical bluntness.

But then the spiky-haired lawyer began to sing. The sound of his surprisingly warm, soothing, _on-key_ voice crooning to the melody of the famous song squelched any and all further criticisms.

_**Burgers Nick? Don't say no!**_

_**Say you'll please just give**_

_**Oh you eat and I pay**_

_**For as long as we shall live**_

_**Should have known you were trouble**_

_**From the first glance**_

_**At those puppy dog eyes**_

_**Just can't say no to…**_

The tune Phoenix was singing to was exactly the same as that of the talented pop star's, but the lyrics were all his own.

Unfortunately, they also infuriated Maya, who had gone from being touched by having her beauty praised to all The Borscht Bowl tavern to being completely horrified by what she deemed to be words that were anything but complimentary! Hadn't Phoenix embarrassed her enough for one night? Was this his idea of some kind of sick joke? Well the joke was on _him_ if he thought _she_ was going to be spectacle to this public ridicule.

"I'm leaving!" Maya fumed, grabbing her purse. "I don't have to sit here and listen to him butcher one of my favorite artists while completely making fun of me! Oh yeah Franziska, he _really_ loves me doesn't he? A song about my hamburger obsession? Puppy dog eyes? The romantic stuff of poets this is indeed!" She rose from her seat, her eyes burning with barely suppressed tears of angry humiliation. She'd gotten no further than a step from the table when she suddenly felt it.

_Crack_!

Maya let out a yelp, more in surprise than pain, as she looked first at the red mark in her bare shoulder to the lethal look on the German prosecutor's face as she brandished her whip, steely gaze fixed on her.

"Sit yourself down this instant Maya Fey!" Franziska commanded, dropping her weapon down to her side but still clutching it menacingly in her hand.

Maya's eyes were round with shock as she wisely sank down back onto her seat. "I can't believe you _whipped_ _me_! Are you insane?"

"I have tried being compassionate and understanding with you all night, but it's been nothing but an exercise in futility and a waste of my valuable breath!" Franziska informed her, with no hint of apology. "I have absolutely run out of ways to get through to you, Maya Fey. I had no choice but to resort to extreme measures – your _consistent_ foolery left me no other option. If that mediocre pianist but surprisingly decent singer up there is going to break his moral code for you one last time and make a fool of himself in public, _because of you_, the very least you can do is _sit there, shut your foolish mouth, and watch him_!"

_**I granted all desires**_

_**All you had to do was ask**_

_**Knew I'd always gave in, yes you did**_

_**I've done it all along and I'd do it all again**_

_**But what you don't understand is...**_

Maya bowed her head at the degradation of being taken to task in such a manner. Even more shameful was the knowledge that the other woman was right. And so she sat obediently, literally at the edge of her seat, and listened intently to Phoenix's lyrical voice.

_**I would break every law for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Send innocents to jail for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**I'd cross a burning bridge for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**You know I watch Pink Princess for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**I'd endure financial strain**_

_**Buying you burgers in pouring rain**_

_**Yes, I would die for you, Maya**_

_**But would you do the same?**_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**_

Maya looked up with a start upon hearing this verse. She looked searchingly at both Franziska and Edgeworth now as she whispered, "It actually is true then? He really did almost send an innocent person in jail for me? He honestly _did_ run across that burning bridge, for me? Not for Iris, but _me_?"

"I was there, Maya, he really did," Larry told her. "I begged and pleaded with him not to, but he was hell-bent on saving you. His last words were 'I need to get to Maya!' Forget throwing his _hand on a blade for you_, that man loves you so much he literally nearly _died_ for you."

"That crazy, stupid, wonderful _fool_!" Maya breathed, shaking her head in wonder.

"He was in the hospital after falling into that river, Miss Fey," Edgeworth confirmed. "I had to take over his defense attorney duties because his health was in such peril."

"Miles was _in Europe_ at the time it happened," Franziska added loyally. "My fiancé chartered an _overnight jet_ back to the States the minute he found out Phoenix was in the hospital."

"He didn't want you to know, Pal," Gumshoe said quietly. "I guess he didn't want to have you feel awkward or obligated towards him if you knew all he'd done for you…because he wasn't sure how you felt about _him."_

"He does now," Larry murmured uneasily, a faint blush on his cheeks. "While you girls were in the ladies room, Edgy showed Phoenix that card."

"I am so sorry Miss Fey, if we over-stepped our boundaries. I hope you aren't too angry at us for our intrusion in your affairs," Edgeworth looked sincerely apologetic. "As you know, you and Wright were an integral part of me and Franziska getting together, and we'd always hoped to return the favor someday, not that you two made it very easy! And he was being so _damn_ bull-headed, denying that you had feelings for him, even though we all knew otherwise. For some reason, he seemed convinced you only saw him as an older brother figure. Or as an 'old man'. Short of forcing you to write a confession letter to him, which at the time you would have been most unwilling to do, I didn't know how else to convince him that his feelings weren't unrequited."

"Oh please, don't apologize, Mr. Edgeworth. Not you. _Anyone_ but you." Maya fought back the tears of heartfelt affection and gratitude threatening to consume her as she smiled at the handsome prosecutor. "Not after all you've done for Nick and me. For what you _keep_ trying to do for us. It must be so hard for you, trying to talk logical sense into two incredibly stubborn people who are both…"

"Complete and utter blathering fools?" Franziska inserted, her kind smile and playful tone entirely taking the sting out of the words. "Who _completely_ deserve each other?"

"If loving Phoenix Wright makes me a fool," Maya professed softly, her eyes misting over. "Then I never want to be a considered a genius."

Despite feeling lighthearted for the first time that night, there was a lump in her throat as she listened to the man she loved sing the next verse.

_**Your Steel Samurai TV show**_

_**Makes my brain go numb**_

_**But it brings you so much joy who cares if I think that it is dumb?**_

_**Woman/child, zany girl**_

_**That's just what you are**_

_**Always making me smile whether close nearby or far**_

"You know," Larry said thoughtfully. "He's no Michael Bolton, but this song actually is kind of romantic! I mean, he's personalized the lyrics specifically for _you_, Maya."

Maya didn't answer. He heart was too full. Her eyes were clenched tightly closed as she listened to Phoenix's beautiful voice, hoping nobody would notice the tears of guilt, shame and self-loathing falling out of them.

_**I'd endure financial strain**_

_**Buying you burgers in pouring rain**_

_**Yes, I would die for you, Maya**_

_**But would you do the same?**_

Maya was all but sobbing now, uncaring if she ruined her new makeup.

_A silly red dress. I've been acting like a spoiled, entitled brat just because he didn't compliment me on my stupid new dress. And why? Because __**that **__was how I was nonsensically gauging his love for me? How could I have been so damn stupid, so blind, not to have noticed he's been saying I love you, __**with his actions**__, __**for the past four years**__?_

In her mind's eye, Maya could now clearly see each and every way Phoenix had shown how much he loved her over the years. Every single burger, on a daily basis, even though at times he'd only had enough money for just her food, so _he'd_ gone without. Every single children's Samurai show and movie he'd sat through and taken her to, without any real griping, even when he'd been exhausted from work, just because it made her happy. Fan conventions. Day trips, with her and Pearly, to amusement parks, zoos, shopping malls.

Always on his tab, which she'd always greedily taken. Always without genuine complaint. Not to mention all the times he had kept her out of prison, and then saved her life, the last attempt of which had nearly cost him his.

_**My body feels afire**_

_**Being near you it just fans the flames**_

_**You are my heart's true desire**_

_**Why is it you can't see it, Maya baby?**_

Maya's eyes were still closed against her unending tears. She was conscious of someone handing her some napkins to wipe them away, which she did silently, even as her heart kept screaming in response to the lyrics.

_I __**do**__ see it now, Nick, I do! I swear I do! I __**swear**__ to you on my mother and sister's graves that I will doubt the morning sun will rise before I ever doubt your love again!_

_**But darlin' I'd still break every law for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Send innocents to jail for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**I'd cross a burning bridge for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**You know I watch Pink Princess for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**I'd endure financial strain**_

_**Buying you burgers in pouring rain**_

_**Yes, I would die for you, Maya**_

_**But would you do the same?**_

"Hey Pal, are you alright?" Gumshoe asked Maya, looking concerned. "Why are you sad? Phoenix loves you so much that he didn't care if the whole world knew it, which is why he sang this song to you. You should be happy!"

"Yeah Maya, please don't cry," Larry begged. "It's the thought that counts, right? The lyrics weren't _that_ bad!"

"Silence, you fools!" Franziska ordered. "She's not crying because she's sad or she didn't like that foolish but touching song. Those are tears of joy she's shedding, not sorrow! I know it is hard for you men to comprehend the many reasons we can cry; we women can be a bit complex that way."

_**But would you do the same?**_

_**Would you do the same?**_

_**Oh, would you do the same**_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh….**_

As the song ended, Maya finally looked up at her friends, her tear-stained face baring streaky eye makeup, a slightly runny nose, _and_ the biggest ear-to-ear grin on the planet.

"You know what guys? She's absolutely right! _I'm the happiest girl in the whole wide world!"_


	13. Dirty Dancing

_ Holy Toledo! 5000 views in two months! And my first FF...Wow, I am so incredibly humbled. Thank you! You guys are** amazing**...and have inspired me to turn this little tale into an trilogy! :)_

**Chapter Thirteen: ****Dirty Dancing**

Maya had never been much of an overly active individual. At most, her idea of exercise consisted of lifting food to her mouth and flushing the toilet! Phoenix had once joked that the reason she wasn't 400 pounds despite her never-ending burger consumption was because of all the extra calories she burned _running_ her mouth!

It was truly one of those freak-of nature things that Maya had managed to stay skinny despite the inexplicable combination of sedentary and gluttonous lifestyle. Slim, but still far from athletic.

However, the moment Phoenix completed his song and had blushingly taken the last of his multiple bows to the whistling and cheering audience, her slender high-heeled legs took off in such a lightning sprint towards him that an Olympic gold medalist would have been put to shame.

Phoenix had started making his way back to their table, his journey slightly delayed as every step he took was met with eager handshakes, back-slaps, or some sort of performance kudos from all the effusive bar patrons he encountered along the way. He smiled and ducked his head shyly as he murmured his thanks, still red-faced from the unaccustomed lavish praise and attention, all the while vowing to himself to never try to become any sort of celebrity, who would have to deal with this sort of unrestrained devotion on a daily basis. At least there was no paparazzi flashing cameras in his face though!

Although his concentration was divided between his adoring 'fans' and his targeted path, his eyes somehow never managed to lose sight of the can't-miss red blur that was dashing towards him, hurtling through the crowd like a pint-sized quarterback.

Phoenix reflexively held out his arms, partially in an attempt to catch the faster than a speeding bullet object zooming towards him, and partially to keep from being knocked over like a bowling pin by the sheer vigor of the inevitable upcoming impact.

He was successful in only one of his endeavors.

The spirit medium's body collided full-force with his. Phoenix tightly wrapped his arms protectively around her, ensuring she had full use of him as a cushioned landing as he toppled backwards towards the ground, with Maya winding up sprawled on top of him.

Luckily, the gushing crowd had continued following him up until this point. The fall was mostly broken at the last split-second, as a couple of guys managed to catch Phoenix right before his head hit the ground, so he therefore landed mostly on his rear-end, and the only thing that ended being hurt was his dignity.

"Thanks, guys!" Phoenix managed to wheeze to the helpful men as they retreated with the rest of the crowd at last. He remained there in the bizarre half-sitting, half-laying position for another moment, breathlessly winded as Maya lay there on top of him, frantically raining kisses all over every inch of his face.

"Nick!" Maya finally paused in her slew of smooches and looked down at him with an impish twinkle in her eye. "Nick, you goofball! You were supposed to catch me!"

Phoenix half-laughed, half-groaned as he struggled to get to his feet. "I'm a lawyer, Maya, not a linebacker! And you're slightly larger than the old pigskin!"

"I didn't want you to catch me like a football, silly!" With subsequently more grace than the attorney, Maya managed to get to her feet first and graciously extended Phoenix her hand to pull him up. "I wanted you to catch me in your arms and lift me over your head like they did in that scene in _Dirty Dancing_!"

"I'm no Patrick Swayze either," Phoenix chuckled as he rose, taking her proffered hand and planting a kiss on it. "_Or_ Fred Astaire. Surely you can't expect to me to be able to play piano, sing, _and _dance?"

"You were able to do _one _of those, Wright," Edgeworth unexpectedly cut in. Unnoticed by the duo, he and the rest of their friends had all come to join them where they now stood. The prosecutor shot Phoenix his best shit-eating grin. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves now!"

"I'll give you a hint which one it was, Pal!" Gumshoe laughed. "It _wasn't_ the playing!"

"Yeah, but could he ever belt out that tune!" Larry enthused. "Since when can you sing, Nick?"

"You never know what you can do until you try, Larry. I didn't know I could, either! I swear to you, prior to this spur-of-the-moment performance, my only belted ballads have been in the shower."

"You are most definitely a more worthy singer than pianist, Phoenix Wright," Franziska conceded, treating him to his first-ever unmalevolent smile. "But…do not quit your day job."

"Don't worry," Phoenix deadpanned. "I wouldn't _dream_ of taking your favorite courtroom adversary/whipping boy away from you."

"Just the former, Wright. Franziska has given me her word that she's going to refrain from lashing any of you any more, _except with her tongue_, tonight's little slip-up not withstanding!" Edgeworth pulled his fiancée to his side and rested his chin on top of her head.

"You mean you whipped Nick tonight, too, Ms. Von Karma?" Maya looked astonished.

"_Too_? She whipped _you_, Maya?" Phoenix exclaimed.

Franziska at least had the decency to blush. "It was only _one tiny lash_ in both cases, and desperate times called for desperate measures tonight!" She insisted. "_Somebody_ had to attempt to whip some sense into both you fools!"

"I can't really argue with that one, can I?" Edgeworth sighed. "Not that I ever could win any sort of battle of wits with this woman!"

"Join the club!" Phoenix laughed, draping an arm around Maya's shoulders and dropping a kiss on top of her head. She blushed prettily.

"Of all the things to have in common!" Edgeworth chuckled, shaking his head. He smiled broadly at the new couple. "However, I assure you all, becoming a reformed whipper _is_ a work in progress. And regardless, ultimately, it worked right? The ends did wind up justifying the means."

"I guess she's right about that, Nick." Maya smiled adoringly at Phoenix. "Ms. Von Karma was the sole reason I stuck around to listen to that wonderful birthday gift from you."

"From _me_ too," Edgeworth informed them dryly. "After your unceremonious dethroning of him from his piano bench, Wright, _I'm_ the one who was tasked with bribing Mr. Willie Effastop with a fifty dollar bill to prevent him from pressing charges _and_ charging the stage during your performance. Consider me and Franziska's 'debt' to you crazy kids henceforth _repaid_!"

"Yes, we're now completely even! Although in your case, it did cost extra, so I'm sorry, Edgeworth." Phoenix barely stifled an embarrassed laugh. "Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome," Edgeworth sniggered. "_Then_ I had to pay him _an additional_ fifty dollars to stop bawling, so deeply was he dejected when the boisterous crowd cheered at your announcement that you were taking over for him! He wept bitter tears during your entire song about how they had applauded more at hearing _that_ news more than they had for anything he himself had played the_ entire night_!"

"Tough crowd, eh?" Phoenix was openly cracking up now. Maya playfully swatted him on the arm and told him it was mean to laugh, which he supposed it was.

"Indeed," Edgeworth agreed. "I'm torn between putting the poor croaky pianist out of his – and the customers' – misery and suggesting he carry on as a _mute_ piano player if he wants to ever win any favors from the audience, or suggesting _you_ take over the gig in his stead."

"Forget it, Edgeworth." Phoenix shook his head vehemently. "I'm going to take your fiancée's advice and _not_ quit my day job. I love squaring off against the both of you in court too much. And for another, I'm not meant to be in the spotlight! This was a one-time deal only."

"But you were so good at it, Nick!" Larry insisted. "I was so surprised how well that song turned out, seeing as how you claimed earlier how you don't do well with planned or rehearsed material."

"I don't, Larry, and it wasn't." Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Tonight's little ditty of I_ Would Break Every Law for You_, was a 100% Phoenix Wright unplanned original, and 110% pulled out of thin air on a whim."

"Much like when you scream _Objection_ in the courtroom?" Franziska ribbed.

"And when you mercilessly harangue the witnesses?" Edgeworth joked.

"I'm feeling a trifle wounded and little bit ganged up on here!" Phoenix feigned a pout.

"So go make up a song about it, Pal!" Gumshoe snorted and pantomimed playing on an imaginary keyboard.

"No way guys." Phoenix grinned. "Sorry to disappoint, but it'll be a _cold day in hell_ before I ever play piano or perform in public again!"

* * *

"I never dreamed it would be warmer outside than it is in there," Maya commented as she stepped out into the balmy night air.

She and Phoenix had managed to tear themselves away from the group at long last, using the appearance of Lana and Ema Skye at their table as an excuse to steal away for a bit and get some time alone together. Their friends had been too busy joyously playing catch up with the sisters to notice their sudden absence.

"So you're finally going to admit you were freezing your little heinie off in there and wished you listened to me and brought a cover up, are you?" Phoenix teased.

"God, I hate when you're right!" Maya pretended to scowl, but she was so happy to finally have Phoenix all to herself, even it was just out in the deserted dim alleyway behind the bar, that she couldn't hold it for long. Finally, she collapsed, laughing against the lawyer's broad chest.

"OK, you win, Nick!" She straightened up then and playfully tweaked his nose. "Savor these words: _you were right, and I was wrong_. There, are you happy now?"

"To have finally bested you in a battle of wits for the first time _ever_? I'm happier than a pup with two tails!"

"Good, then I'm going to take advantage of your cheery disposition and finally ask you what I've been dying to since I heard that song for me." Maya tilted her head to the side questioningly. "Those lyrics you sang…did you really mean them?"

"Each and every word." He replied sincerely.

"Aha! So you finally admit it! You totally find the _Steel Samurai_ mind-numbingly dumb!"

"_That's_ all you got out of that entire song I risked humiliating myself in public for?!" Phoenix stared at her, agog, his jaw slack.

"No." Maya shot him a mischievous grin. "But I had to get you back for that PMS crack _somehow_, didn't I, Nick?"

"OK, you got me. I deserved that. But argh! I have no idea what I was thinking when I said what I did!" Phoenix buried his head in his hands. "I am so sorry about that Maya. For this whole mess that happened tonight…I take full responsibility for it all. Can you ever forgive me?" He looked at her pleadingly.

The old Maya Fey, the self-serving young girl who had always tried to call the shots, would have accepted the apology and been happy to have won the battle and gotten her own way as usual. But she was an adult now. And the grown woman that Franziska had kept lecturing her to be that night couldn't accept Phoenix giving in this time. Not when she herself had hardly been blameless for that evening's calamities.

Maya looked up into Phoenix's handsome face, then caught her breath at the intensity of his gaze. Any thoughts of the millions of things she wanted to say to him vanished from her mind as she stared back, hypnotized by the kaleidoscope of emotions she saw in the sapphire depths, knowing they matched what were reflected in her own. She was loathe to break the spell, but there were things she knew he needed to hear first. She drew back slightly and looked at him earnestly.

"N-Nick…" she began, her voice trembling slightly. "I can forgive you anything. I only hope that _you_ can forgive _me_. I'm so sorry."

"_You're_ sorry?" Phoenix's tender expression was replaced by one of incredulity. "Maya, you have _nothing_ to apologize for! This whole mess tonight was _my_ fault!"

Maya shook her head. "You're wrong, Nick. There's a lot I need to apologize for. For being such a diva about this dress, for acting like such a little snot with Tiffany, for completely winding you when I unwittingly tackled you earlier tonight with my clumsy _Dirty Dancing_ reenactment attempt…"

Phoenix laughed softly and drew her into the warm circle of his arms. Looking down at Maya, she saw so much unmasked love on his face that it brought tears to her eyes.

"Don't you dare apologize. Because that was the _second_ time tonight, Maya Fey," he whispered. "That you took my breath away."

Maya couldn't speak. She was afraid that if she did, this magical dream she felt like she was in would end. And if it was indeed just a dream, she never, ever, wanted to wake up.

**_A/N: Yes, I could have_ _ended the story here, but I am still struggling with a more justifiably fitting ending for these crazy kids to atone for all their angst! However, we are rounding the bend. This is the penultimate chapter, which I sincerely hope you enjoy, because thus far, it's been my favourite one to write, even though Phoenix is no Patrick Swayze (who would NEVER drop a girl!) :p_**


	14. Turnabout Forever Fools

_A/N: August 8, 2015: Update: This final story now has an addendum after this final chapter, with an enhanced, hilarious epilogue after this chapter by 6GunSally!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: ****Turnabout Forever Fools**

"I have so much more to be sorry for than just being a completely clueless moron with Tiffany tonight." Phoenix took a step away from Maya and hung his head in shame. "I am so sorry that it had to be resorted to Edgeworth confronting me with that card and Franziska whipping sense into me, _literally_, to make me see what everyone, from your baby cousin to _Larry Butz_, could see. Looking at your beautiful face right now, I feel every bit the fool that German woman has always accused me of being. I have no idea how all this time, I could have missed it."

"Missed what?" Maya breathed.

"The love in your eyes." Tentatively, he reached for her hand, which she gave him willingly, pleasantly surprised by how good it felt as he traced circles on top of it with his thumb before raising her fingertips and softly brushing each of them with his lips. "Historically, I've never been brightest bulb in the drawer when it came to the ladies, but with _you_ I'm ultra-embarrassed that I've been so dumb, Maya, and so damn blind. We're both pretty unconventional, and I guess I used to think we were friends mostly out of self-protection than anything else. But how could I ever ask for someone more loyal to me than you? You've always been around whenever I've needed you, from channeling Mia, to supporting me in court to taking a Taser for me while trying to gather evidence. You did it expecting nothing in return, except maybe a little friendship. I'd be lost without it. I'd be lost without _you. _You brighten up my whole world, Maya." He lightly traced her lips with his fingertips, staring at her in wonder before he went on.

"That beautiful, contagious smile of yours, that irrepressible youthful spirit, that overall effervescent disposition…it's all brought so much joy and fun and cheer into this boring lawyer's life. I know it's taken me awhile, but I've finally come to realize where my heart lies. I'm telling you now that in spite of the fear that my feelings were unrequited, which may have kept me from showing it sooner, there's a little part of my heart that always belonged to you, Maya Fey. I'm ready to give it all to you, if you're willing to accept it."

Maya nodded, her heart in her eyes. "I accept all of you, and all you have to give, Nick."

Phoenix leaned down and softly pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then he flashed her a wicked grin. "That was a kiss of friendship. Now I'll show you the kiss I've been wanting to give you for far too long."

His eyes locked on hers. Sapphire against topaz. He leaned forward and kissed her, slowly, reverently, no longer quite so surprised that this was happening, that he needed her so badly. She responded in kind, letting him know now in all certainty that his ardor was most definitely not one-sided.

They molded together, fitted against one another with stunning perfection. Maya had never felt as she did now, exploring the taste of him. Feeling the strength of his arms around her. Inhaling his musky, masculine scent. She felt as though she'd found a moment of forever. Like this was how they should've always been.

When they finally parted, both were breathless and panting. Phoenix rested his forehead against Maya's, pulling her so tightly against him she could feel his rapid heartbeat against hers.

"I love you," she whispered against his chest.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Don't push me."

"I love you, too," he said. He put his cheek against hers. "So much."

Maya's throat was aching with unshed tears. "I always wondered what it would take to make you realize you loved me. One near-death experience? Two? A cross-state move? A killer red dress?" She managed a watery smile even as two teardrops rolled down her cheeks.

"_A boot to the head_?" Phoenix gently brushed the tears off her face with his fingers, then left his hand resting on her cheek. She nestled into it, turning her head slightly and softly kissing his palm as he continued. "Nah, just a martini to the face!"

"I was _so_ mad at you at that point!" Maya cried. "All I wanted was for you to _finally_ tell me you thought I looked attractive and sophisticated, yet it seemed like you preferred that cheap, trampy waitress to me! I so desperately yearned for at least a second look from you…and it hurt so much when you couldn't even give me that and were saving all your appreciation for that jezebel! I was so jealous I couldn't even see straight!"

"_Objection_! For the record, Miss Fey, you obviously failed to see it, but I _did_ look at you. As much I thought was wise. Otherwise, I'd never have been able to look away again!" Phoenix gave her a sly wink. "I'm sorry that I was so damn stupid that I couldn't figure out what your problem was when you were acting all catty and weird tonight. Or that you were trying to get my goat by threatening to go out with Larry Butz!" His cheeks turned pink. "But you'd always called me 'old man'. It honestly never occurred to me that you may have been jealous, that you saw me _that_ way."

Maya stared at him, dumbfounded. "I was just kidding around with you, Nick! Of course I don't literally see you as an old man! You're gorgeous! I mean, hello, have you _seen you_? You're a freakin' hunk! Especially in those ass-hugging jeans! There's a reason Slutzilla was all over you tonight!"

"You really think I'm attractive, Maya? Even with these spikes?" Phoenix's face turned a deeper shade of crimson. "I was thinking of maybe cutting them off, you know. This beautiful girl I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with called me a porcupine headed prick earlier tonight…"

"I swear, I didn't mean it! Don't you _dare_! I will hurt you _so bad_ if you touch that hair, Phoenix Wright!" Maya threw her arms around his neck, protectively covering said spikes with her hands. The thick jet-black hair that reached his collar was silkier and softer than it looked, and she threaded her fingers through it, and over each peak, noticing it sprang back up no matter how hard she flattened her palm against it. "Oh my God," she gasped. "They're _real_."

"I kept _telling_ you they were, Maya. You just never believed me! Sure, I use a dab of gel and all but yes, they're absolutely real."

"I love them, Nick. I really do. I love everything about you. They're part of what makes you, _you_! Give me your absolute word that you won't cut them."

"You have my word, my fair lady. I shall shun the shears for you." Phoenix drew her close and dropped a kiss on top of her head. He rested his chin there, while marveling how perfectly Maya fit against his body, like a jigsaw puzzle piece customized just for him. He pulled back a bit and cupped her face in his hands, running his finger along her jawline as he looked into her eyes. "And you already know I would break every law for you."

"You've been saying _I love you_ with your actions for the past four years, Nick." Maya caught his hand and pressed it against her cheek. "I swear to you that I will doubt that the tide rises by the moon before I ever question your love again. Just…promise me you'll stop with the near-dear experiences on my behalf, you brave, reckless jerk! Don't you dare die on me, Phoenix Wright! I'll kill you if you do! Then I will have Pearly channel you back, and then kill you some more!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Phoenix couldn't help but laugh at this sincerely passionate but still so _Maya_ proclamation. "I guess this means I'll have to provide you with some other sort of tangible, non-life threatening proof of my love?"

Maya shot him a confused dark-eyed look. "I thought that's what the song was for?"

"Consider it more of a loving birthday gift for my girl then." Phoenix was already digging into his jeans pocket.

"Nick, you can't possibly give me another present! You already arranged my birthday gathering, and got me this outfit…" She looked up at him through her eyelashes with a coquettish smile. "Most importantly, you gave me your heart. What more could I ever ask for?"

"This gift is something I bought two years ago, Maya," Phoenix explained. "It was after the Engarde case, when you were kidnapped. I vowed to myself that if you ever came back to me, I'd give this you to prove to you how much I'd missed you, and how much you meant to me. But then the whole Hazakura Temple incident happened right after, so then I figured that _that_ would be an even better opportunity to show you how much I cared…"

"So why didn't you?"

"I could give you a million excuses, Maya, but each would be more pathetic than the next. The timing was never right…you thought I was confused about Iris at the time…you were grieving over losing your mother… Ultimately, the truth is, I'm a complete wuss that would give the Cowardly Lion from the Wizard of Oz a run for his money, OK?" Phoenix's face was once again the same shade as Maya's dress. "That's why I bought you the dress as a 'backup' gift of sorts. I figured if I still couldn't get the guts to give you _this_, at least your best friend wouldn't be empty handed on your milestone birthday, right?"

Maya giggled. "For the longest time I thought you were a sissy-boy because of your fear of heights! You _do_ realize your irrational fear of little ol' me is ten times worse, don't you?"

Phoenix grimaced. "I do."

"You also realize I'm going to break your balls over this until you're 100, right? And tell all future generations of Fey-Wrights as well?"

"Hopefully, you'll also be telling our grandchildren and great-grandchildren all of my romantic heroics as well while you besmirch my name!" Phoenix produced a small gold colored box then, and pressed it into her palm. "And you better be wearing _this_ still when you tell it!"

"There better not be an engagement ring in there, Nick! As much as we both know I'd marry you in a New York minute if you asked, I refuse to have to tell the tale of how Grandpa Nick proposed to Grandma Maya in the dark alley of a hole-in-the-wall bar!"

"Just open it already!" Phoenix bit back a sigh of exasperation. Now that he'd finally plucked up the courage to give his soul mate her long overdue gift, he was dying to see her reaction to it.

Maya flipped open the velvet lined jeweler's box, looked at the exquisite, shiny heart-shaped gold pendant on a braided gold necklace inside, and gasped in delight.

"Oh my God, Nick, it's beautiful!"

"It's a locket," Phoenix explained, smiling lovingly at her. "I always hoped that if and when I finally grew a pair up and gave this to you, I'd have already been told that I had _your _heart. Now, I give you mine in exchange, as well as a part of me to have with you to keep close to your heart, always."

Maya carefully opened up the delicate locket, and tears filled her eyes.

Phoenix had placed a tiny photo of Mia on one side of the locket, and group one of him, her and Pearly on the other. Everyone that she'd ever known and loved, with every fiber of her being, all together now. In one place. To be worn by her heart, now and always. It was the most wonderful birthday present in the world.

Maya looked up at the man she'd loved for so long, her eyes sparkling with joyful tears. "I love it. It's the most perfect, amazing gift I've ever been given in my life. I swear to you I'll never take it off."

Phoenix took the locket from her and closed it, turned it over in her palm, then clasped his hand over hers. "It has an inscription in the back, too. I'm not very good with words, outside the courtroom…but it's honestly how I feel about you, Maya. How I've felt about you for some time. And how I'll feel about you for the rest of my life."

Maya read the engraving on the back, and the tears in her eyes now flowed freely. She grabbed Phoenix by the shirt and brought his head down to hers, looking deeply into his eyes. She placed one hand on his chest, feeling his undying love with every heartbeat.

"I will never love anybody the way I love you, Nick," she whispered. Then, with her free hand, she placed it behind his head and drew his lips to hers.

They kissed again, and this time, it felt familiar. They each knew exactly how they fit together, his arm around her waist, her hand on his chest, the pressure of his lips on hers. They had each other memorized. In that moment, neither of them moved. Neither of them breathed. They just . . . existed together. The tension melted away. And the kiss was still artless, still desperate – but only because it was real. The most honest, truthful moment they'd ever shared.

Dangling from Maya's fingertips, momentarily forgotten, was her new most prized possession, the locket the love of her life had given to her, with promise of love everlasting engraved on it, and in her heart, forever.

_I love you madly, without question or reason, and care naught if it's for a lifetime, or a season._

**THE END  
**

* * *

_A/N: Phaya's courtship story is finally done. This was a very hard chapter to right...as I know Phoenix is no poet and Maya is no swooning Victorian heroine... Nevertheless I tried to be as OC as I could be here, while still keeping some humor, and giving this OTP the ending they deserved. Hope you enjoyed!_

_I've fallen so deeply in love with these characters that I've decided to continue the saga as a trilogy, called **Ace Attorney: Turnabout Lawful Love**. This was part 1 of what will be a 3-part series, the final which will take place pre-Apollo Justice to post Dual Destinies._

_Attention all **Edgeworth/Fredgeworth** fans! In case any of you caught on or were wondering what Miles meant in Chapter 13 when he told Phoenix that his "debt to him was now repaid" ... The answer to that mystery will be solved in the supplementary prequel to this tale, which is Miles Edgeworth's and Franziska Von Karma's story, **now completed, **and is called **The Ties That Bind**. Hope y'all will give it a read!_


	15. Epilogue: Shut Up and Dance

_A/N (6GunSally): Yo DAWG! I heard you like Fan Fiction! So I wrote a fan fiction about a fan fiction so you could fan-girl (or boy) while you fan fic! __I think everyone was drunk. That's my excuse for this... (I however was not drunk, though you might have thought that...JP—I hope you liked it! This took longer than I'd anticipated-stupid plot bunnies...This story is written in homage to JordanPhoenix. I just read the first two stories in her trilogy, LAWFUL LOVE. I've been giddy ever since and then this happened. (This takes place between "Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" and "Turnabout Everlasting") This is, if you will, a fan fiction of a fan fiction. I'm not sure if this is early or late, but Happy Birthday! Thanks for being awesome!_

_AN: (Jordan Phoenix) - I never thought about giving this story an epilogue like I did with the **Ties That Bind**, yet somehow, the hilarious and talented 6GunSally managed to make this fit so well and I loved it so much, that I decided to make it the official story epilogue, which then segways, as a lot of you know, into chapter one of **Turnabout Everlasting**, the third installment of the series, now in progress. Now read on, and enjoy, and laugh your butt off like I did! (psst! Sally must be pyschic it was my birthday Aug 7, the day before she posted this!)_

* * *

**Epilogue: Shut Up and Dance  
(By 6GunSally)**

Like that it was done. Final. No if's and's or maybe's. Phoenix and Maya were a thing.

They walked slowly back into the frigid establishment her arm wrapped around his and her head resting against his bicep. Her other hand was occupied in tracing the locket at her throat. Neither of them spoke.

They hadn't entered yet when they were met by loud music pulsing in the now darkened barroom. Maya looked up when Phoenix hesitated at the door. He was frowning.

"Nick?"

"They've never had a DJ before," he said.

"It's probably Olga's iPod on shuffle," Maya said, "she's been trying to sneak it into the sound system ever since she got that weird compilation of Euro Techno."

Phoenix still didn't move to enter the Borscht Bowl Club, "Um, Maya..."

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to ask me to dance, are you?"

Maya put her head down and touched the locket. After everything. Their little arguments, the revelations, their acceptance of the inevitable—she didn't want to pressure him into doing something he wasn't comfortable with.

But then, she did like dancing.

* * *

_"**Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me."**_

* * *

Phoenix frowned apprehensively when Maya didn't answer. He couldn't dance—not really. He certainly didn't want to jump up in front of everyone there and show off how terrible a dancer he was—not when he'd just won over the establishment with his serenade.

He let her pull him back inside. They'd turned off the main lights and the room was lit only by the moving colored track lights and the reflections off of the mirrored ball hanging above the floor.

Some obnoxious couple was showing their moves while the crowd surrounded the stage cheering them on. Phoenix watched the guy spin his girl around and then lift her bodily in the air. Her slender figure arched gracefully and her arms extended—just like in Dirty Dancing...

Maya was gaping at the dance floor.

"Hey, Nick is that—"

"Come on," he said steering her back to their table.

He was shocked to find Gumshoe and Larry sitting alone.

"Hey," Phoenix said joining them at the table, "Where'd Edgeworth and Franziska—"

Larry just nodded toward the crowd and the obnoxious dancers.

Phoenix's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

* * *

**_I said, "You're holding back," She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_**

**_This woman is my destiny_**

**_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo, Shut up and dance with me."_**

* * *

Maya grabbed his arm excitedly, "Nick!"

"Huh? What happened?"

"Is that—?" she pointed. This couldn't be. Was it really them?

Gumshoe chuckled, "Yeah that's Mister Edgeworth and Franziska. We usually don't let him have liquor. Wine or beer, sure. But liquor makes him brave."

Phoenix was frowning at the big detective as he shook in silent laughter. Maya punched him.

"You never told me that Edgeworth could dance!"

"I didn't know!" Phoenix said rubbing his arm where she punched him.

* * *

**_We were victims of the night,_**

**_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_**

**_Helpless to the bass and the fading light_**

* * *

Phoenix was eyeing Maya with a nervous sidelong glance when Larry returned with more beers for the group. He loved her—that much was true. But there were some things about her that he was less than enamored of. Like her insatiable appetite for burgers and her ability to punch. He was definitely going to have a bruise.

* * *

**_Oh, we were bound to get together,_**

**_Bound to get together._**

* * *

The next song was a slow song and Phoenix nodded in greeting when Edgeworth and Franziska returned to the table. Both of them were flushed and breathing hard. He'd never seen Edgeworth so unguarded. Ever.

"Edgeworth," Phoenix said, "When did you learn how to dance?"

Edgeworth was in the middle of undoing his cravat and shot him a heated glare. Well, that at least, was familiar. Edgeworth pulled the white length of cloth from his neck and toyed with it in his hands, "It's not as if it's very difficult," he said with a smirk.

Franziska pushed past him and squeezed into the booth, "Oh my poor feet!"

Gumshoe chuckled and she glared at him.

Phoenix put his head down, but he was watching Maya surreptitiously and noting the hungry look in her eyes as she listened to Franziska go on about Edgeworth's dancing. He frowned a little—one thing at a time. They'd already had a pretty crazy night. There would be time for dancing later, right?

* * *

**_She took my arm,_**

**_I don't know how it happened._**

* * *

"Are you really finished, Franziska?" Edgeworth asked with only the smallest hint of longing in his voice.

She looked up at him and smiled, "You should save some for later."

Larry grinned.

Phoenix blushed. Maya kicked him under the table.

"Ow," he said, "What?"

"I know you don't want to Nick, but would you be upset if I went and danced?" Maya said.

Phoenix couldn't hide his relief, "No, not at all. Take one of these bums up there with you."

He jerked his thumb at Larry and Gumshoe. The big detective startled and looked at the two of them, Larry was already leering at Maya.

Edgeworth cut in like a knight in shining magenta, "I'll dance with you. If you don't mind?"

Maya grinned but she paused to look at Franziska. The other woman was stirring her drink, but she smiled and nodded.

"If it'll get me off of my feet for a few minutes," she said laughing.

* * *

**_We took the floor and she said,_**

* * *

Maya followed behind him as he led the way toward the dance floor. He'd discarded his jacket and Maya couldn't help noticing that he kinda looked like a young John Travolta—a la Saturday Night Fever.

She turned once to look back toward Phoenix. He was watching her from the booth.

She smiled.

* * *

**_"Oh, don't you dare look back._**

**_Just keep your eyes on me."_**

* * *

Edgeworth took her hand and spun her into his arms. Phoenix couldn't help the small prickle of envy that washed over him. He shot Franziska a meaningful look.

"You worry too much, Phoenix Wright," she said and sipped her drink.

Phoenix grimaced and turned to watch Maya and Edgeworth on the dance floor. What if this changes things? Would she forever resent him if he couldn't dance with her like that?

* * *

**_I said, "You're holding back, "_**

**_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_**

* * *

Maya smiled up at him. He was ridiculously handsome. That made her feel guilty. But maybe Nick would notice this and maybe get a little stirred up. She liked him stirred up.

* * *

**_This woman is my destiny_**

**_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_**

**_Shut up and dance with me."_**

* * *

Phoenix was so distracted watching the newly discovered love of his life dancing her heart out with his greatest rival. What the hell, Edgeworth?

He didn't notice that Franziska was shoving Gumshoe along the curved seat of the booth. Pushing the big detective into Phoenix.

He did notice when they tumbled out of the booth, Gumshoe's bulk all but crushing him into the floor.

Phoenix glared.

* * *

**_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_**

**_My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._**

**_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._**

* * *

Franziska was laughing as she hopped over them. Phoenix noticed that she'd discarded her shoes.

Oh man...

"Come along, Scruffy!" She called with a flip of her hand.

* * *

**_I knew we were bound to be together,_**

**_Bound to be together_**

* * *

Phoenix grunted in surprise when Gumshoe grabbed him around his trunk and carried him to the dancefloor, following Franziska's beckoning.

"Oh God..." He closed his eyes, "Not this..."

* * *

**_She took my arm, I don't know how it happened._**

**_We took the floor and she said,_**

**_"Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me."_**

* * *

Gumshoe propped him upright and Phoenix found himself jammed between the burly detective and a very happy Edgeworth and they proceeded to go-go-boy him. He could see Franziska in flashes between the two men dancing with Maya.

* * *

**_I said, "You're holding back, "_**

**_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_**

* * *

Edgeworth grabbed his arm and tugged him away from Gumshoe, he motioned at the detective with his other hand. He started going through the steps slowly.

Phoenix was too irritated to notice right way that Edgeworth was trying to show him what to do. Gumshoe was following along on the other side of him. Phoenix had no choice but to move along with them.

* * *

**_This woman is my destiny_**

**_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,Shut up and dance with me."_**

* * *

Maya and Franziska joined their line. So did the other random dancers. The group moved as one in formation. Moving with the pulsing beat.

Phoenix couldn't help but grin. This wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Oh, come on girl!**

* * *

Franziska broke from the group and grabbed Edgeworth. They moved away from the group, eyes locked, bodies pressed together and moving to the music.

Maya was watching them hungrily, she turned and looked up at Phoenix.

* * *

**_Deep in her eyes,_**

**_I think I see the future._**

**_I realize this is my last chance._**

* * *

He was locked in that gaze for an unquantifiable amount of time.

He couldn't fight when she led him off away from the group.

* * *

**_She took my arm,_**

**_I don't know how it happened._**

**_We took the floor and she said,_**

* * *

He spun her around, it just seemed like the natural thing to do. Then he pulled her close and let her dance.

* * *

**"Oh, don't you dare look back.**

**Just keep your eyes on me."**

**I said, "You're holding back, "**

**She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**

* * *

**_The Song "Shut Up and Dance" is written and recorded by WALK THE MOON and owned by RCA._**


End file.
